


Home forgotten or not.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentArias, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Evil Plans, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, Kryptonians, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Memory Alteration, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mutual Pining, POV Lena Luthor, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Kara Danvers is not one you would forget.Unless it involves your evil mother and her unending plans to be the world’s ruler.Lena Luthor a woman of a higher stature and constantly shadowed by her older brother has to right his wrongs and make a better name for her company all while trying to fend off her crazy power-hungry mother.Lena has yet to know the significance of the name Kara Danvers or does she?





	1. beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so enjoy. also always up for helpful criticism no beta so please be kind

2 years ago,…  
“Goddamn it” Lena flinched as her mother yelled and slammed her fist against the oak desk.

“You have never made me feel this disgusted before Lena. You come walking in strutting about like your worth something.” Lillian gritted through her teeth barely able to contain her anger for the child she never wanted but was forced to adopt.  
Lillian walked from the large desk in the Luthorcorp board room to the varying bottles of alcohol sat on the small bar in the corner. See the story goes Lillian has a meeting with said daughter. She was not very happy to hear Lena was changing the name of the company as she is now the CEO of the family business.

“Why can’t you be like your brother?” Lillian asked slightly colder than ever before. And Lena knew cold from her mother but never like this.

“Oh you mean why can’t I be a psychotic, egotistical, homicidal maniac?” Lena asked clearly smirking. Although her mother’s back was turned away from her she knew Lillian heard it in her voice. She knew she was going to get slapped but the hard back hand never came.  
Lena straightened herself as she got up from her chair and walked over to the large floor to ceiling windows to look at the horizon. Slowly Lillian turned around and walked back to the large desk. She sat back in one of the over sized black office chairs setting her scotch on the desk in front of her. Lillian crossed one leg over the other as she shifted her chair to face towards Lena.

“Your brother was one of the world most brilliant minds do not speak ill of him!” Lillian spat with such ferocity spit flew from her mouth. If Lena would have been facing her mother she would of made a snide remark about her mother saying it not spraying it. 

“Yes such a brilliant mind wasted when he decided to go homicidal and kill thousands of innocent people.” Lena paused and turned around to face her mother with a disgusted and hurt look on her face than inhaled deeply before sighing and continuing. “Lex was many things but lets not get into that for now mother.” Lena walked to the opposite side of the desk and put her hands on the top and leaned in. “Either you were blind to his madness or you didn’t care.” Lena stated than finally sat down glaring at her mother like she was the world worst dictator to ever walk the planet.

“He was my son he was a genius.” Lillian smirked then continued. “Besides he was always smarter than you Lena he would never change this company and proceed to try and run it into the ground like your attempting.” Lena inwardly cringed she knew her mother never loved her and she always made it clear. Lena was normally never phased by her mother contorted remarks. Today has been stressful and just overwhelming. Lena checked her phone. Five minutes. Five minutes and she could professionally leave and go back to her office.

“I know you have never loved me mother.” Lena muttered sighed then continued. “This meetings over I have other more pressing matters to attend, it was only a common courtesy for the company to even notify you of the name change.” Lena all but sighed at her as she stood from the chair and began smoothing her skirt. 

“Fine but do not expect me to sit on the side lines and watch as you destroy your fathers legacy.” Lillian coolly said as she gathered her things and stood walking to the door. She turned around to face Lena with an undecipherable look on her cold face.

“I wish you would let me help you dear I only want what’s best for you I may not love you as much as Lex but I do care about this company.” With that Lillian finally took her leave. Lena called for her assistant jess as she walked over to the small bar to grab a glass of water breathing deeply to compose herself. A few minutes later jess come scrambling in having just dealt with one pissed off Lillian Luthor.

“Yes, miss Luthor?” jess heaved as she caught her breath from the run from her desk a few offices away.

“What can I do for you?” jess asked sincerely as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“I need you to contact the financial advisors I need to speak with them about how to get my mother kicked from the board.” Lena stated then took a drink. Lena thought to herself about all of the upcoming preparations getting Lillian kicked off the board would take. She mentally steeled herself for the up coming phone calls and meetings.


	2. later days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of things happen in 3 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again no beta and comments always welcome

3 months after Lillian’s exit from the meeting.

Jess came running when called to Lena’s office for what seemed to be the thousandth time today.

“Yes, miss Luthor I have those official papers you wanted.” Jess rambled out. Out of breath and sweating slightly as she just ran what felt like a marathon floor to floor every day for the last two weeks.

“Jess I told you call me Lena.” Lena all but chuckled as she grabbed the papers from jess's hands.

“Thanks finally all that’s left is to sign and send these over to CatCo.” Lena smiled and sat down looking over the official notice of her mother’s firing from L-corp. The media mogul Cat Grant was ecstatic Lena chose her paper to announce the denouncement of one of the well-known board and family members of one Lena Luthor. Lena had an interview scheduled with one of the reporters from CatCo later this week to go more in detail about her renaming the company and the departure of her mother from the company. Lena was not going to sugar coat anything she wanted to change the company for the better and make the world a better place with her inventions and products.

“When is the interview again jess I need to prepare.” Lena stated as she signed the last paper that was to be faxed to Cat. Handing the stack of papers over to jess she leaned back in her chair looking at her assistant waiting for an answer.

“Wednesday two pm. mi…Lena.” Jess stuttered catching herself from the slip up she knew Lena would of chastise her over.

“Okay so I have two days to prepare thank you jess now please make sure to send those documents to Cat then you may go home. You have worked so hard helping me with this I am grateful to have such an amazing assistant.” Lena smiled genuinely and readied herself for the call she was sure she would get the next day.

“Thank you…. Lena.” jess smiled and turned to head to the fax machine a few offices away thinking about how great it was Lena was now in charge of everything. Jess was also relieved Lillian would no longer be welcome in the building unless specified by Lena herself.

The next day 8 AM.  
Lena was pulled away from her budget papers by jess knocking and entering her office.

“Yes?” Lena asked as she looked up from her papers looking tired and about to fall asleep. Lena arrived at 5 A.M. after being to excited to sleep for more than 3 hours last night.

“Lillian is on line one and she sounds pissed better deal with it before it escalates.” Jess informed Lena with a worried and distraught look on her face as she watched her bosses face contort and sigh. Jess exits Lena’s office and decides to order breakfast for her boss she looked like she hadn’t eaten since Sunday. Lena sighs and picks up her phone rubbing the bridge of her nose as she inhales and answers.

“Mother what may I-.” Lena’s cut off by her mother.

“What the hell do you think your doing? First you get me kicked off the board. Then you send the official notice to none other than Cat Grant. I knew you didn’t love me Lena but releasing that information to Cat just to drag me through the mud. You must really not care about the family business!” Lillian practically screamed at Lena over the phone. (Little of my backstory for Lillian and Cat because I thought it would be funny. Cat stole one of Lillian’s boyfriends back in college and Lillian has never gotten over it. So, to say she hates Cat is an understatement.)

“Why yes mother I did I found it fitting for her to announce your dispersal from L-Corp. and I do not care if she drags your name through the mud. It’s almost poetic she stole something else from you.” Lena chuckled over the phone enjoying the fact that her mother was getting what she deserved. The fact that she had managed to break through Lillian’s cold façade and hurt her even just a fraction of how Lillian hurt Lena over the years was definitely a victory in Lena’s book. Lena smiled to herself then continued.

“Besides you have no say in anything regarding how and who I release statements any more mother now if your done I have a meeting in 5 minutes. I’d love to sit and chat more, but it seems your hands will be full the next few weeks ta ta mother.” Lena cheerfully said as she hung up the phone not giving her mother a second to respond. Lena wasn’t lying when she said she had a meeting. Lena stood and grabbed the folder for her meeting with her new CFO. Lena grabbed a glass of water than sat back at her desk awaiting the arrival of the CFO. Right on time a tall brunet walked in beaming and cleared her throat to get the CEO’s attention. Startled from her thoughts as she stared at her computer screen Lena looked up to see the sight before her. A woman in her late twenty early thirties standing opposite the other side of her desk smiled then proceeded to stick her hand out to Lena.

“Hello, my name is Samantha Arias I am the new CFO.” Sam says as she shakes Lena’s hand and sits.

“Hello, miss Arias I’m glad to finally meet you I’ve heard all about you from your previous employer. He was excited to tell me about how great of a CFO you are. Welcome to L-Corp I trust you will enjoy working for this company.” Lena spoke with a smile plastered on her face thinking about how attractive her new CFO is. “Hopefully she is going to stick around.” Lena thought to herself as she placed her hand on the remote to her tv to show Sam a small slide show of her view of what she’d like to accomplish. Their meeting went without a hitch Sam seemed excited to help in anyway she could after hearing Lena speak on about her vision.

“Thank you again miss Luthor for giving me this opportunity, I feel that together we will accomplish all of your vision.” Sam said as she got up and smiled as she turned to walk out of the office Lena called her name.

“Sam it’s Lena please if your anything like I think you are I would like you to call me Lena.” Lena smiled as she stood giving Sam a hopeful look. 

“Okay thank you… Lena I am really looking forward to see what we can achieve.” Sam said smiled and finally left Lena’s office.


	3. Assignments due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kara and lena's first interaction ulterior motives...possibly

Lena’s morning was going quite well she was happy her and her CFO could come up with a new solution for the lab that would best work for the them. It was 1:45 she had fifteen minutes until her interview from CatCo. Lena was touching up the makeup in her personal restroom in her office. Lena went over her look four different times to make sure she was more than presentable it was her first major interview since she officially took over and changed the companies name. A few minutes later jess beeped in on Lena’s intercom and informed her that the reporter had arrived. Lena smoothed her shirt and walked out of her bathroom and hit the intercom to inform jess to send them in. A moment later Lena was standing by her door waiting for the reporter to enter. She looked down at her watch as she heard the door open Lena was immediately struck breathless by the sunny blonde that entered. 

“Hello, miss ….” Lena smiled and stuck out her hand hoping it wasn’t sweaty and thinking she’s glad she quadruple checked herself in the mirror not even 5 minutes ago. 

“Danvers.” The blonde answered smiling brightly at the CEO as she thought to herself. “Wow the magazines do not do her beauty justice.” They shook hands as Lena began to move toward the couch on the back wall of her office.

“Miss Danvers it’s quite pleasant to meet you. Let’s sit over here on the couch so we can start this interview please.” Lena stated as she sat. Kara quickly followed and sat on the other side of the couch facing Lena getting her pen and reporter pad from her satchel opening the small note book up to the page with her questions. Lena thought to herself as she watched the blonde. “She’s so gorgeous I wonder if she’s single. No Lena stop you just met her try to be her friend and stop being such a thirsty lesbian.” Lena mentally kicked herself. She needs to get laid apparently.

“Okay miss Luthor let’s start with our first question shall we.” Kara said with a smile and the interview was on.

“Yes, miss Danvers what would miss Grant like to know.” Lena shifted so she was a little closer to the blonde. Kara noticed Lena move closer but she didn’t think anything of it so she chuckled and continued. About 20 minutes later they were interrupted by Kara’s stomach making itself known with one of it’s rib cage shaking grumbles. Kara blushed furiously smiled shyly and fidgeted with her glasses.

“Sorry I had to skip lunch to get this interview for miss Grant I’m sure you know how patient she is.” Kara laughed and stated matter of fact like. 

“I’m sorry I could have my assistant order something for us how does Chinese sound? I could use something to eat myself.” Lena smiled and laughed as she asked.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that miss Luthor we are almost done I can wait.” Kara said as she fiddled with one of the loose wires on her notebook.

“Nonsense I’m hungry and you are too let me just have jess order there will be more than I can eat myself any way so please miss Danvers.” Lena smiled as she stood to push the intercom to talk to jess.

“Jess will you call for my usual at jasmine’s and add an extra order for miss Danvers please.” Lena asked followed a few seconds later by jess saying it was already on its way. Lena was happy her assistant knew her so well and she was thinking she deserved a raise. Lena walked back to the couch sitting right next to Kara their legs brushing Lena blushed lightly. Kara was trying to ignore the feel of Lena’s leg against hers she looked away and hoped the burning in her cheeks would subside she breathed out and gathered herself mentally before speaking.

“Th-thanks m..mmiss Luthor.” Kara managed to stutter out the thank you as she looked down at her note book.

“Lena… it’s Lena I would like you to call me Lena from now on please.” Lena smiled as she took in the radiant smile that was now beaming at her and the amazing gleaming blue eyes staring at her in awe.

“Lena..” Kara breathed out thinking that the name sounded amazing and fit Lena perfectly. Kara couldn’t help but stare into Lena’s magical green eyes. Kara could get lost in them if she stared too long so she forced herself to look down toward the floor. Then she looked up smiled again.

“You can call me Kara then if I’m calling you Lena.” Kara stated

“Okay Kara it is then.” Lena smiled as she tested the name out for the first time deciding it sounded nice coming out of her mouth Lena’s mind started to drift and she lost herself in her thoughts. Kara was in the same mindset she was thinking how delicious her name sounded on Lena’s tongue she started thinking about some down right dirty things she blushed and cleared her throat which pulled both the CEO and herself out of their thoughts. As if on que jess came in with 2 overly full bags and smiled at her boss.

“Here you are mi.. Lena.” jess squeaked as she sat the over flowing bags of Chinese on the coffee table. Jess knew Lena only ordered from jasmine’s if she didn’t know what her guest would like so she just bought one of everything.

“Thank you jess you are the best assistant ever what would I do without you?” Lena commented sincerely shooting jess a look that said “omg I’m so glad you know my code words by heart.” Lena smiled as jess smiled back and exited the CEOs office.

“Wow that’s a lot of food Lena you weren’t kidding when you said you couldn’t eat it all.” Kara said wide eye mouth practically salivating at the sight of off the food.

“Kara your drooling wipe your chin and dig in I’m sure you will find something you like.” Lena chucked and winked before she thought to herself. “Gosh she’s even pretty when she’s basically drooling on food.” Kara shook herself out of the food haze she was in to grab a container of chicken fried rice followed by a container of sweet in sour chicken and another of pot stickers. They spent the next half hour devouring the food. Lena couldn’t believe how much Kara could eat she ate almost everything that Lena hadn’t which was a surprising amount. They cleaned up and Kara thanked Lena for the interview and for the lunch and proceeded to get her things together.

“Thank you for the food and the interview Lena I have to get back so I can type this up for tomorrows paper.” Kara smiled and gestured to her notebook

“No problem Kara. Thank you for interviewing me I hope this isn’t the last time we meet.” Lena stuck out her hand and smiled.

“Me either Lena.” Kara said as she shook the CEOs hand and turned around leaving.  
Lena thought to herself “Wow what a great sunny person she’s so nice.” Lena was looking at her hand were the pleasant warmth was and sighed thinking to her self again. “I do hope I get to see her again.” Then Lena looked over at the couch and saw a black phone. She realized Kara must of left it on accident so she called jess in and told her to push the rest of her meetings for the day. Lena was happy she had a reason to head over to CatCo. Little did she know Kara left it on purpose. So Lena grabbed her things and Kara’s phone she told jess to go home after she was done making the calls to push her late afternoon meetings to a later date.


	4. A day in the life of....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well cat grant is well her epic self :) and is could kara be this devious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have purposely left things out but we will find more out later ;)

Kara had just gotten back to CatCo when all the sudden she heard none other than Cat Grant yelling a mispronunciation of her name. “Seriously I’ve been here for two years why can’t she say my name right its four letters FOUR.” Kara mumbled to herself shaking her head before plastering on a smile and walking to Cat’s office.

“Keira there you are I take it your interview went well.” Cat said as she looked up from the news story playing on her computer screen.

“Ah ye…yes it... it was everything you wanted miss Grant.” Kara stammered as she pushed her glasses slightly up the bridge of her nose.

“Good Lena is my favorite Luthor… but that’s not saying much beings how her mother and I don’t get along and both of the Luthor men are already long since dead.” Cat said and took off her glasses and held out her hand expecting the notes on Lena’s interview. A few moments went by until cat was still empty handed.

“Keira please I haven’t got all day.” Cat said as she gestured to the notebook Kara was holding.

“Uh... Oh sorry miss Grant.” Kara said shyly as she handed over the notes and was about to speak when she heard a familiar voice at the elevator.

“Yes, Jess I’m just going to drop off Kara’s phone that she forgot at my office and then I will go home and go straight to bed.” Lena sighed into her phones receiver as she hung up and the door dinged. Kara was happy to hear Lena, but she had to act like she couldn’t hear her coming to miss Grants office or like she didn’t just hear her on the phone.  
(Kara hadn’t yet chosen to be Supergirl yet sorry folks that will be next chapter. Along with a little time jump but don’t worry were about to get to the better stuff.)

“Keira this is adequate now I think there’s some one behind you.” Cat raised her eyebrow and pointed to Lena. Kara hadn’t noticed Lena behind her as for she was once again lost in her thoughts until miss Grant broke her out of it. Kara turned around to see Lena she smiled and started to excuse herself to make it look like she didn’t know why Lena was there.

“Oh, hi Lena I was just going to go write that paper on you. I will leave you and miss Grant, so you can talk.” Kara said with a bright smile. Grabbing the note book back from miss grant and exits the room. Kara was putting distance between her and miss Grant for the sake of privacy, knowing Lena would be in her office shortly she knew miss grant would seize the opportunity to talk to Lena.  
Lena flashed Kara a brief smile and settled her eyes on miss Grant.

“Cat its lovely to see your office its funny I’ve been in national city for 4 months and this is the first time I’ve set foot in your presence.” Lena smiled and looked around Cats office

“Well thank you Lena. Also thank you for that report about your mother’s disbandment from your company congratulations by the way.” Cat said as she stood and walked from her desk to one of her couches and sat down motioning for Lena to follow.

“Now I know your not here to simply sight see Lena what may I do for you.” Cat said sarcastically with a small hopeful undertone.

“Ah well you see Cat I came to return your reporters phone she seemed to have left it at my office this afternoon.” Lena answered showing cat said phone. Cat sighed and looked at the phone.

“Well you are more then welcome to drop it off in Kara’s office after I get the chance to have a little chat with you Lena.” Cat all but rolled her eyes at the young multibillionaire then sighed.

“Second door on your left from the elevators down the right hallway.” Cat informed then continued.

“So how did you do it how did you free that company of yours from that tyrant.” Cat inquired eyebrows raised with a giant question mark look on her face.

“Well I was tired of the emotional bullshit my mother put me through and I just had enough so I bought out her contract.” Lena paused and furrowed her brow cleared her throat and continued. “It is my company now and I want to start over with a clean slate hence the new name and with a new name comes changes. She was not worth having on the board not to mention my employees are much happier without the harpy picking them all apart.” Lena finished looking quite relieved.

“I see I’m glad you made the decision to make the company fully do a 180 and make it a better place with a better message.” Cat smiled then stood before she continued. “Well I have work to do but I am proud of you for making a change now I believe I’ve taken enough of your time if you would please excuse me Lena.” Cat finished as she gestured to the door. Lena stood and started for the exit but stopped and told Cat. “Thank you for being here for me to talk to Cat I know emotions and drama aren’t your favorite things to deal with, but it means a lot to me that you do in my case” with that Lena walked out of Cats office and headed to Kara’s.  
Kara was sitting at her desk the report already typed out and ready to print thanks to her super speed. Kara had tried not to eavesdrop on Cat and Lena’s conversation and failed. She felt happy Lena and Cat got along. Kara smiled so big when she heard Cat say she was proud of Lena. She then heard Cat dismiss Lena and send her Kara’s way. Kara cleaned up her papers and put them where they needed to be and made herself look busy on her computer even though she was honestly just looking at kittens on google.  
Lena arrived at Kara’s office to a seemingly busy Kara Danvers. Lena stared for a few moments admiring the beauty that was so hard at work in front of her the blonde’s brow furrowed as she looked like she was deep in thought about what was on her computer screen. Lena cleared her throat to get the blondes attention. Kara heard her, she lifted her gaze from the computer screen and caught the sight of Lena. Kara smiled instantly and began to speak.

“Hi Lena, I thought you had business with Miss Grant?” Kara asked knowing full well why Lena was currently in her office.

“Yeah our talk was brief and enjoyable…” she paused and grabbed Kara’s phone from her purse.

“You left this on my couch today I was simply returning it to you I hope you don’t mind but I put my personal number in there, so you could contact me when ever id really hope you would like to be my friend.” Lena smiled and blushed slightly a flash of something in her eyes, Hopping the blonde wouldn’t be weirded out. Lena stepped closer to Kara’s desk hand out stretched with her phone in her hand.

“Of course, Lena I would love to be your friend.” Kara beamed as she took the phone from Lena’s hand. Their fingers brushed slightly but Kara quickly retracted her hand phone and all pretending not to notice the feel of electricity that passed through her as said brushing happened.

“Brilliant, thank you Kara you are officially my first friend out side of L-Corp.” Lena smiled such a lustrous smile. Kara thought she was going to have a heart attack she blushed deeply and fidgeted with her glasses. 

“U... Uh, no worries Lena I’m always glad to make a friend.” Kara was hoping her blush was gone.

“So, I have to get going I promised my assistant I would call it an early night haven’t really been sleeping well.” 

“Of course, you can text me any time and please go get some sleep. I’m actually headed home here in a few minutes myself if you’d like me to accompany you down to your car.” Kara got up and began packing her belongings.

“I would like that very much Kara.” With that they left Kara and Lena now established a friendship they quickly fell into a routine.  
Lunch almost every day coffee every morning they would meet at Noonan’s weekly hang outs at Kara’s or Sam’s their group grew Alex and Maggie joined then the boys Winn, James, Mon-el and even space dad. This went on for a little over 8 months until Alex broke up with Maggie, they didn’t see eye to eye when it came to having kids Alex wanted to be a mother, Maggie didn’t. Alex took it quite hard and eventually got over it still single and now worried about her alien younger sister her plate was too full she only seemed to ever work and spend time with only Kara. Kara now out and coined by none other than Cat Grant as Supergirl, was now the cities hero she had to put on a daily balancing act between saving the city and being Kara. Lena started to worry for her friend she was seeing less of her out side of their weekly movie and game nights. That is until a year later when the Daxamites invaded Lena had her suspicions about Kara being Supergirl, but she would not push she would not force Kara into telling her she would let her friend come forward on her own. Her mother helped Supergirl rescue herself and mon-el from the Daxamite’s mother ship and this is where we will pick up and continue the chapter. (sorry guys I know this is a slow build with too much back story please bare with me). Back in the fortress of solitude Lena, Mon-el, Lillian and the real Henshaw all about to head back to National City to check the damage and help any way needed. Lena wanted to make sure her friend was safe and hadn’t been destroyed by the cannon Alex was supposed to fire at the ship.

“Alex Supergirl is still on the ship she stayed behind to try and talk sense into my mother.” Mon-el updated Alex over the walkie talkie Lillian had left behind now just Lena and mon-el left In the fortress.

“Lillian messed with the projector so Supergirl is stuck on that ship.”

“We couldn’t fire the cannon she if safe well almost safe the cannon was destroyed by what looked like heat vision.” Alex informed 

“we need to figure out a way to save her Alex.” Mon-el said with a worried look on his face.

“Alex, we need transport back to the city I need to figure out a way to help Supergirl has saved me countless times now its my turn to return the favor.” Lena exclaimed worry in her voice tears welling up in her eyes.

“On the way Lena.”  
20 minutes later Jonn was carrying Lena to her L-Corp building as asked she thanked him and proceeded into her personal bathroom after Jonn left. She changed out of that ridiculous dress into some pants and a simple shirt. A few minutes later Jess walks in to inform that Lillian would like to speak to her. Lena lets jess let her in as she grabs a glass of scotch and downs it she gets up to refill her glass just as her mother enters.

“Well its good to see your home.” Cold eyes settle on Lena. 

“Yeah no thanks to you why did you trap Supergirl on that ship mother that’s low even for you.” Lena spat the words at her mother like they were venom.

“You are human I was there to save you not the aliens they are not my concern.”

“Supergirl helped you and you stranded her on that ship.” Lena yelled brow furrowed and eye blazing with hatred for her mother.

“Lena I only worked with her to save you what happened to her and that... that Daxamite is on them. Honestly I can say I’m surprised Mon-el let her stay behind instead of trying to get through to his own mother not leaving it for Supergirl to handle.” Lillian spoke with an edge to her voice and a hint of something in her eyes.  
“Mother what did you come here for what could you possibly want from me now.” Lena asked trying to ignore the fact that her mother had a point about Mon-el leaving Rhea to Kara to handle, if Lena could punch the Daxamite and not be hurt she would. 

“I brought you this.” Lillian reveled a shiny box from behind her back.

“It’s your brother’s I found it in his vault it was suppose to be used to get rid of Superman, but I am sure you can fine a way to repurpose it.” Lillian offered knowing Lena would do whatever it took to save her best friend.

“Wha…What’s it suppose to do?” Lena asked surprised her mother wanted to help.

“It irradiates the atmosphere with kryptonite. I was thinking you could make it use lead. As it seems our invaders are allergic to lead.” Lillian reviled 

“Ah you wish to help what is it your getting out of this.” Lena questioned still not sure to trust her mother wanted to actually help without personal gain.

“It may surprise you Lena, but I just want to get rid of the invaders I despise aliens but if I have to choose between being invaded by Daxamites or dealing with the supers I choose to deal with the kryptonians.” Lillian sighed and lowered her cold façade.

“Besides I know you and Supergirl are friends, so I choose the lesser evil even if it means I may lose you in the future.” Lena was taken aback by her mother’s confession did she actually care, “Is she trying to pull on over on me?” Lena thought to herself mulling over everything her mother said. Finally deciding to go along with the plan but decided to have back up and make sure Supergirl was the only one who could activate the device.

“Alright I will repurpose the device, but I will need help I have a friend I’m going to call.” Lena stated as she got up and walked to her desk picking up the phone and dialing Alex’s work number.

“Hello Lena, how may I help you?” Alex asked on the other end. Lena could hear the worry in Alex’s voice and heard a commotion in the background.

“Alex, I have a way to get rid of the Daxamites but I need you to send Winn over and Supergirl so I may talk her through everything in detail.” Lena requested just as she heard some one yell in the background.

“I can send Winn right away, but it may be about an hour before Supergirl is able to get there she just woke up and is talking to Rhea right now.” Alex supplied.

“I trust Supergirl trusts you to do what you have to.”

“Alex its important I need to give her something to ensure that only she can activate it besides the device I’m working on will affect Mon-el also, so I think she would like to know.” Lena whispered so only Alex could hear not wanting to tip her mother off who was now sitting on the couch on the phone to god only knows.  
There was a pause on the other line for only a moment.

“O..Okay Lena I will make sure she sees you before she goes off to fight Rhea.” Alex relented revealing what Kara had decided knowing it would affect Lena if her sister lost. On the other side of the phone Alex could hear Lena’s breathing hitch for a split second and heard Lena clear her throat.

“Al…..Alright Alex thank you I would appreciate that very much.” she said voice wavering slightly knowing Alex heard the sadness and worry in her voice, saying her goodbye and hanging up.  
Lena readied herself and shuffled away from her desk and out on to her balcony needing to get fresh air and settle her hammering heart all of the sudden she heard the fluttering of a cape and a small tap of boots on concrete Lena looked into her office to find her mother had left her office, so she turned her head towards Supergirl. The blonde gave Lena a sincere smile and began to speak.

“Miss Luthor I was informed you wanted to speak with me and that you may have a plan to get rid of the Daxamites.”

“I- uh yes my mother brought me one of my brother’s old devices to irradiate the atmosphere with kryptonite, but I can repurpose it to disperse lead instead.” Lena breathed out knowing this was going to be a hard conversation. The blonde simply smiled at her and crossed her arms over her chest letting Lena know to continue.

“The only problem is it will force the Daxamites to leave even your Friend Mon-El, did you know he was dating Kara Danvers?” Lena knew she was already talking to Kara, but she had to play the part she promised she wasn’t going to force Kara to tell her she was Supergirl. Lena winced internally at the statement she had just said hatting the fact she had a crush on her best friend, she couldn’t will it away so she tried and tried to deny it she hid it well most of the time, but she did catch herself staring from time to time hoping it wasn’t obvious to everyone around her.

“I know she had told me a while back.” Kara said with a flash of pain that was gone in a second as she smiled at Lena. “So, what else do you need to tell me Miss Luthor?” she inquired.

“I appreciate my mother helping me but I don’t trust her so I wanted to give you the remote, so you are the only one who will be able to activate the device.” She handed the small device she took out of her pocket and handed it to the hero. She paused when she felt Kara’s hand grasp hers to retrieve the device. Kara’s hand lingered as she spoke.

“Thank you Miss Luthor I will make sure to use it if I cannot defeat Rhea.” Kara smiled with hope and thankfulness in her eyes as she retracted her hand. Lena nodded and watched as Kara took off.

“Be careful and good luck Supergirl you have no idea what you mean to me.” Lena whispered to herself as she walked back into her office. Kara’s heart leaped when she heard Lena her thoughts on doing everything in her power to help save this planet “I’ll have to make sure to spend more time with her when this is all done. I miss her.” she whispered to herself as she sped up headed back to the DEO.  
A few hours later the Daxamites gone the device worked it saved the planet earth. Kara had to utilize the device and she knew the consequences she said her tearful goodbye to Mon-el and now she was all alone in her loft her thoughts raging in the quite that surrounded her.


	5. Lost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen. sorry i suck at summaries

With the Daxamites gone things continued like nothing ever happened besides the reconstruction and clean up to fix the city after the damage the Daxamites caused. Lena was working harder than ever meeting after meeting day after day. L-Corp was the biggest investor in helping repair she donated millions to the city she bought and built new hospitals and invented. Lena invented alert systems and synthesized medicines and cures she was at an all time high when it came to her company Lena threw herself into her company into her work she stopped going to game nights and hanging out with everyone even her CFO. Lena couldn’t bare to see Kara even if it hurt the thought of the blonde all alone Kara made it clear she needed space and to be alone. This lasted for the remainder of the year working as much as she could to distract herself from everything. One night as Lena was leaving work after staying well past her normal time she felt something was wrong she shrugged it off thinking she was just paranoid Lena greeted her driver and got into the back seat the only thing she registered after that was a sharp pain in the back of her neck and then the void of darkness that followed.  
Present day Four months after Lena’s abduction Kara, Alex, Sam and the guys scouted the city every nook and cranny searched every stone not left unturned they couldn’t find Lena. Kara was beating herself up every attempt every failed tip or lead it was starting to weight on the Kryptonian’s conscience she was losing hope she even flew around the planet on multiple occasions searching for the CEO.

“Alex were never going to find her we’ve looked everywhere multiple times I’m starting to think she was sent off planet.” Kara huffed rubbing her temple trying to think of any where she over looked.

“Kara we will find her maybe who ever kidnapped her knew you were her friend maybe they have her hidden so no Kryptonian can find her maybe Jonn can help scan for her mind again.” Alex supplied trying to assure her younger sister Lena would be found.  
They found out Sam was Kryptonian Kara was ecstatic she was happy to have someone just as strong as her to be around and help fight the big bad as they popped up she went by the name superwoman. She was meant to be a Worldkiller named Reign, but the dark priestess didn’t account for Sam’s upbringing and her daughter ruby. Reign ultimately was separated from Sam and she helped when ever she was in town most times she was assisting around the world never stopping to take a breath she would share Sam’s house whenever she stopped once a month. They all got along fine ruby looked to reign as another aunt after Sam and Alex ended up together, after Lena first went missing everyone’s emotions were running high and they grew closer until one night after too much drinking they admitted to one another they liked each other. They have been together for 4 months Kara was thankful Alex found something in Sam.

“I will contact Jonn and Reign to ask for more help hopefully this time we find something.” Sam said over the coms as she flew back to the DEO. Jonn had to go help superman with some meditation techniques Clark had been having terrible nightmares and was afraid of hurting someone. Clark had been having nightmares ever since Rhea exposed him to the mind-altering silver kryptonite, Jonn said it was getting easier for Clark to collect himself after each episode and felt comfortable enough to let him finish his healing process on his own.

“Jonn its Sam we need your help we are attempting to gather everyone and take another crack at trying to locate Lena would you please head back here to help?” Sam asked over the comm that Winn linked her to.

“Of course, I’m done here Clark seems like he has everything under control I will be back in twenty see that you have agent Schott run every available program he can to search the city’s cameras. As well as program all available satellites for a city by city search.” Jonn ordered before he took off.

“Alright Winn you heard the man let’s get this going.” Alex sighed as she started ordering agents around.

“Alex, Sam Reign and I are going to start x-raying the city block by block.” Kara said as she flew out of the DEO.  
4 months ago, the day Lena was taken.  
Lena had been confined to a small room with bars surrounding her. All she had was a bed and pillow she knew who abducted her and she was beyond pissed she was livid her mother appeared on the other side of the bars cold gaze unknown look on her face her body set in a ramrod straight position.

“My darling daughter do you know why I’ve taken you?” she asked with a smirk slithering across her face.

“Let me out of here you treacherous bitch I don’t owe you anything!” she spat at her mother anger blazing in her emerald green eyes balling her hands into fists.

“My my what a bite you have settle down dear I helped you save the city all I want in return is your cooperation.” Lillian full on smiled a twinkle in her cold eyes Lena knew she was planning something horrible she just didn’t know what. Lena’s thoughts were on overdrive going a hundred miles a minute. 

“What could you possibly need my cooperation with mother?” Lena asked knowing full well she just took the bait her mother was dangling out in front of her.

“I need you to help me get rid of the Kryptonians of course, did you honestly think that I would stop after the invasion?”  
Lena was getting angrier by the second her blood boiling as she tightened her fists so hard she started bleeding from her left hand.

“And how do you expect me to help you mother.” Lena gritted through her teeth

“Oh, nothing to exhausting dear just look at this.” Lillian raised her hand it had a small black device it flashed and then nothing but blackness.  
Lillian had used a mind eraser on her own daughter to get what she needed Lena was now her pawn. Lillian called in her lackies to take Lena and strap her into a lab table. It was a vastly bigger room with no windows and only one light above the bed all of her medical equipment sitting on either side of the table her now unconscious daughter was on. See Lillian’s plan was a devious on that if even one calculation was off could severely disable or kill her daughter. See her plan was to fight fire with fire she would do the alteration to Lena and set her back out into the world after the conditioning, testing and she was satisfied the genesplicing had worked. She was going to essentially reprogram Lena’s brain to forget all about Kara and Alex. She couldn’t remove Sam or Jess simply because that would be easier to notice as a change in her behavior.  
Lillian continued her gene augmentation for the next four months (now present day) until she felt she could release Lena back into the city. Little did she know Lena escaped just a few hours prior already out wondering around the city. It was late at night almost 2 a.m. Lena walked barefoot through one of the city streets she had no idea where she was all she remembers is waking up to the sound of a man telling her she needed to go to escape. With the mans help Lena made it outside after about an hour she stopped and caught her breath she had never felt this weak before ever. All she remembers is finding a park she collapsed by the small playground unconscious yet again.

“Kara do you see anything can you hear her?” Alex asked 

“Alex hold on I’m trying give me a few minutes.” Kara hushed her sister and honed her super hearing after what felt like forever a familiar sound filled her ears it was Lena it was the steady thump of her heart she didn’t hesitate or think about anything or anyone after that she was solely focused on Lena’s heart. It took her five minutes to locate Lena on the ground at the park unconscious looking like shed been through hell she looked like she had been starved so she kneeled down and took in the sight of Lena’s face it was the only thing that she had been seeing in her dreams for months and now she’s right in front of her without a word she scooped Lena up a flew back to the DEO.

“What the hell Kara why didn’t you say anything!” Alex exclaimed as she followed her sister. Kara ignored her sister as she carried Lena to the med bay she laid Lena down on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face gently just taking in her long-lost friend. Kara didn’t know what to do cry scream punch something the sight of her best friend made her blood set its self on fire she looked so weak but peaceful sleeping Kara’s heart ached for her friend. Alex entered the room with 2 other medical personnel Alex walked quickly to Kara’s side taking in the sight of Lena and Kara silently crying holding her best friends hand. She waited a few minutes before finally speaking.

“Kara, I have to examine her to see what her condition is.” She whispered giving her sister a sympathetic look.

“i…I know al…Alex.” Kara sniffled letting go of Lena’s hand and stepping away from the bed she turned and hugged Alex.

“who ever did this will pay.” 

“I know Kara but right now I need to do what I can for Lena.” Alex said quietly as she hugged Kara back.  
Without another word Kara left the room promising Alex she was going to lay down and try to sleep Kara wasn’t lying about sleeping, she walked to one of the DEO bunk rooms and did just that the only thing lulling her into a dreamless sleep was the sound of Lena’s heartbeat.  
Alex carefully looked Lena over hooking up the machines to monitor her vitals she grabbed a syringe and took Lena’s blood she would take that to the lab after she set up the iv and fluids Lena was severely dehydrated and starved. Alex was upset at the sight of her friend she knew now why Kara had been so quiet. Alex left Lena sleeping in the med bay she had informed everyone and told them to either come stay at the DEO or go home she went straight to the lab after that she ran all tests on Lena’s blood it took hours for the computer to finally finish its analysis. Alex had fallen asleep at the computer desk she had been exhausted Lena had stopped breathing twice this morning. The beeping from the computer woke her from her sleep droll on her right cheek and left hand her hair a mess but that didn’t stop Alex from looking at the finished results. Alex’s eyes widened, and she got up and ran to wake Kara up.

“Kara……Kara.” Alex shook her sister trying to wake her the Kryptonian just said something indecipherable and rolled over, so Alex sighed and shook her sister again finally having to relent to food to wake her up.

“Kara, I had Sam go get you 3 stacks of pancakes.” Alex almost fell off the side of the bed she had sat on as Kara was up and smiling.

“Blueberry and chocolate chip?!” Kara asked practically dancing in her spot.

“Yes, but first I have to show you the results of Lena’s blood test.” Alex said.  
Kara practically bounced following Alex to her lab. Kara was so happy she had her best friend back and was getting lots of food she had also had the best sleep she’s had in months. Alex pulled up the results then stopped Kara from looking before she could see what she was about to show her.

“Okay Kara here’s the thing what I’m about to show you, it may be hard for you to handle or it could be something that makes you extremely happy and mad at the same time.”  
Alex warned staring in to her sister’s eyes seeing a flash of worry cross them.

“Alex just show me I can handle it please.” Kara nudged her sister, so she could look at the screen when she saw what it had said she fainted so many emotions all at once.

“I knew that was going to happen.” Alex sighed and called for Sam to help her move Kara to the med-bay.

“I see she took it well.” Sam half laughed as she sat Kara down on the empty bed next to Lena.

“I was expecting this thank you for helping and thank you for grabbing her food I know she will need it did you grab food for Lena too.” Alex asked as she turned to face Sam putting her hands on Sam’s waist and pulled her closer gently.

“I did… do I get a reward.” Sam flashed Alex a cheeky smile.

“of course.” Alex leaned in and captured Sam’s lips in a breath-taking heart stopping kiss they stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart. Sam spoke first.

“I’m never going to stop loving that.” She smiled and blushed lightly.

“Me either.” Alex said flashing Sam a sincere smile

“its time to wake Kara back up and attempt to wake Lena up.”

“Agreed.” Alex sighed  
They grabbed the pancakes each taking a to go container and opening the lid the first one to awaken was Kara. Lena followed shortly after.

“Wh…. What’s that divine smell.” Lena croaked out as she tried to sit up she was helped by Sam who rested her hand on her back and help support Lena smiling when Lena finally opened her eyes they were incredibly green.

“S…. Sam wh…where am I?” Lena asked as she looked around.

“Why why am I here and who’s that sitting there why are they staring at me?” Lena inquired with a horse whisper.

“Lena that’s Alex and Supergirl do you not remember them?” Sam asked worry in her voice.  
Lena just shook her head.

“Lena do you remember anything about where you were?”

“N…no I don’t remember anything all I know is that I’m the CEO of L-Corp and I helped stop an invasion with my brother’s device.” Lena answered wincing as she tried to remember anything she could she trusted Sam so if Sam was okay with these random people then she would trust them as well.

“Well we will talk about that later here eat I know you must be hungry.” Sam handed Lena the to go container and watched in awe how all its contents disappeared in mere seconds. Sam was no stranger to the Kryptonian appetite, but she was impressed.

“That was soo good but I’m still hungry Sam is there anymore?” Lena asked a shy look on her face. Kara had watched everything she glanced down at her untouched food then looked at Alex and back to Lena she held out the container and offered it to Lena.

“Here Lena you can have mine I can go get more in a little bit.” Kara held out the container and with a thank you and a you sure Lena took it with a shy look. It was gone in a matter of moments this time fixing the new Kryptonians hunger for the time being.

“Wow Kara you gave up your food for her I have never seen you do that for anyone not even me.” Alex gaped wide eyed and with a shocked look on her face.

“I it’s Lena of course id give her my food she’s my best friend.” Kara smiled a hint of awe in her eyes as she spoke. 

“Riiighttt.” Alex teased and rolled her eyes.  
They stayed in Lena’s room for a little over an hour but when she yawned and wanted to sleep Alex setup the sunlamp above her bed and reclined the bed back in to a laying position. Kara watched as Alex and Sam left the room. For some reason there was a voice in the back of Lena’s mind that wanted the blonde to stay. Kara was sat on the left side of Lena’s bed her hands in her lap just staring at the brunette afraid that if she closed her eyes her friend would be gone.

“S….so do I know you? I feel like I do but it’s just not there?” Lena stammered out trying to not blush. Lena had flashes of the blonde a beautiful smile on her face laughing the only thing different was she wasn’t wearing glasses and her hair was down. She had dreamed about the blonde she saw the resemblance. Lena was lost in her thoughts. “could this be the same blonde from my dreams?” she asked herself.

“U…Um yes we…we.” Kara paused and thought about what to say next she wondered if she should come clean and tell Lena or not. Kara had decided that now wasn’t the time. She continued “we uh.. worked together to save the city from that invasion. You had given me the remote for the device you repurposed so only I could use it you told me that day when you handed it to me you didn’t trust your mother.” Kara said trying to refresh Lena’s mind but the reaction she got made her heart shatter. Lena heard the word mother and she froze her heart rate spiked and she started shaking.

“M.. My m…mo…mother sh..she did this t..to me.” Lena cried out tears falling freely and voice shaking violently as she spoke.

“She um…. Sh-she was the…the one who ki…kidnaped me I I remember that much… I …I couldn’t escape un…until th..that man h…hel…helped me…” Lena tried to get it all out her breathing ragged she started seizing her eyes rolled back into her head her heart rate sky rocketed. Kara yelled for Alex as she grabbed Lena and rolled her on her side. Kara tried to calm her down Alex ran in with a sedative and administered it to Lena immediately Lena went limp and her heart rate evened out.

“What the hell happened Kara?” Alex asked with an overly concerned look on her face eyes wide from the scene moments ago.

“We were talking, and she asked me if I had known her before I didn’t feel like I should of told her who I was so I didn’t I just said we worked together to get rid of the Daxamites. I had reminded her that she personally gave me the remote to the device and told her about how she gave it to me because she couldn’t trust her mother. She told me that her mother was the one who did this to her and she told me she couldn’t escape until a man helped her.” Kara told Alex everything tears streaking her face she was holding Lena’s hand running her thumb across Lena’s knuckles.

“Oh Kara i..im so sorry.” Alex said as she stepped closer to her sister placing a hand on her sisters back rubbing soothing circles to let her know she was there and she understood. 

“Alex, I lost her once I can’t lose her again she’s my best friend she is the only person I only have to be Kara with.” Kara sniffled and moved closer to Lena’s bed. Sorrow filled her eyes she used her other hand to stroke Lena’s cheek she bent down and placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead she stayed like that for a few minutes. Alex watched her sister the way she was acting with Lena she knew her sister loved her she saw the looks when they used to hang out before the invasion. She waited until Kara stood back up still looking down at Lena before speaking.

“Kara she’s more than your friend she is your family more so now than ever.” Alex said sincerity and understanding coloring her words. Kara looked at Alex with love and sorrow, comfort and determination.

“Yes, Alex she is family and I’m going to make Lillian regret she ever fucked with Lena.” Alex’s eyes were so wide she couldn’t believe she heard her sister swear. Kara was always a goody two shoes who never swore this was the first time she had ever heard a profanity cross her lips.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lena and kara flirt but others notice. kara has a chat with alex things start picking up after this chapter.

It had been 2 weeks and Lena was now up and walking exercising Alex had filled her in on everything the testes had shown. Lena was dumbstruck when she found out her genes were no longer human that she was close to 89% Kryptonian. Her DNA had been rewritten to say in the least the first time Lena tried to open the door to the lounge room she had ripped it completely off the hinges. Lena shied away from everyone after that except Kara. Kara had helped her as Supergirl to control her new found abilities they have been training for the bulk of the week.

“So, Lena do you think your almost ready to go back to work. I’m sure Sam could use your help and I know jess will be happy to have you back.” Kara stated casually as she sat up another obstacle course.

“I had been thinking about that lately now that you Supergirl have helped me get my new powers in check I think I can go back although I’m not sure I can deal with the glasses.” Lena chuckled.

“Oh, actually Alex has made you lead infused contacts the lead is microscopic, but it is still enough to keep your heat vision in check.” Kara informed as she finished setting the course up.

“Also, she made you special earrings that you can wear to keep your hearing in check too.”

“Wow maybe I should see if she will come work for me.” Lena teased.  
They did their routine on the obstacle course they trained for hours until they were both exhausted and hungry.

“I think that’s good for today what do you say to some dinner?” Kara asked Lena breathing slightly erratic.   
Lena who was sat on the floor looked up smiled and nodded her head. They left the training room and headed to the locker room they grabbed clean clothes and headed to the showers Lena went into the stall closest to the wall while Kara entered the one a few stalls down. They showered fairly quickly Lena exiting the shower first hair wet towel wrapped around her she headed to one of the changing rooms and finished drying off. Kara had soon followed she entered the same room as Lena on accident and what she saw made her blush and spin around immediately.

“Oh…uh sorry I didn’t know you were in here.” Kara apologized profusely Lena had been in the middle of drying off and had just started putting on her underwear. Kara caught a glimpse of Lena’s fully nude backside the porcelain skin the newly toned muscle in her legs and back Kara couldn’t stop thinking about what she had seen she couldn’t admit that it did things to her. Lena turned around to face Kara’s back and simply said.

“Supergirl its okay you were probably lost in your thoughts don’t worry about it.” She turned away and finished dressing a smirk forming on her face as she heard the Kryptonian say something in Kryptonese followed by a few I’m sorrys and oh Raos. She finished dressing after Kara had left. Lena had walked to Alex’s lab and asked what everyone wanted for dinner as Lena was going to order and pay for all of them as a token of appreciation for them saving her.   
Kara had taken her time getting dressed she was too busy trying not to think about Lena naked she felt hot and slightly uncomfortable below the belt. All of that exposed skin why did she want to run her fingers through her hair why couldn’t she stop thinking how soft her skin would feel under her finger tips or about how she wanted to kiss her perfect neck. “Kara get yourself together she’s your best friend.” She internally chastised herself going crazy overthinking the entire situation. She finished getting dressed finally willing herself to push the images of her naked friend from her mind. She replaced them with food instead. She exited the changing room and found everyone gathered in Alex’s lab.

“What are we ordering for food” she asked avoiding any eye contact with Lena.  
“Well beings as how we have four and a half (ruby) Kryptonians, Martian, and one hungry human. We have decided on six boxes of pizza and three twenty-four count boxes of pot stickers…. And its already paid for….as a thank you.” Lena smiled and blushed slightly as she spoke. Then continued. “Before you speak thank you all of you for your help I may have lost some memories but I’m happy that you guys found me just wish I knew the name of the man who rescued me.” A somber tone heard in her voice and a saddened expression found its way on to Lena’s face. Everyone looked at each other and they all decided it was group hug time Alex on the other hand let the Kryptonians gather around Lena first, simply because she didn’t feel like being squeezed to death. They all hugged Lena tightly Ruby, Alex and Sam broke from the hug first just leaving Reign, Kara and Lena.

“From the memories and time I shared in Sam’s body I can say from the both of us we are happy your back and better than ever.” Reign whispered to Lena as she took one final squeeze and finally broke away leaving just Lena and Kara.

“I’m sorry about earlier I was not paying attention.” Kara spoke softly hugging Lena close.

“I was lost in my head and if you know me you know I tend to ramble so just like my thought process I ramble-think or overthink or oh….oh no I’m doing it again.” Lena laughed at “Supergirl” suddenly feeling like she’s missing something. Lena’s face smiled but on the inside, she felt an overwhelming loss she tried to push the feeling away but it just wouldn’t. Kara pulled away and looked at Lena smiling.

“Again, Supergirl it’s okay everyone gets a little lost in their heads.” Lena smirked.

“Besides you may have seen something you liked.” Lena tease and winked at the hero her smile getting even bigger when Kara flushed, and her face turned bright red. Then Lena decided to do a little harmless flirting more so than she had already. “Besides maybe I liked what I saw.” With a final wink at the hushed whisper Lena pulled away finally breaking the hug Kara was gob smacked mouth open eyes wide Lena could swear she heard Kara’s heart stop, she had also noticed that everyone had made themselves scarce except ruby and Alex who were on the other side of the room going over ruby’s home work. Ruby’s face stuck in a permanently horrified and slightly happy smile. Lena knew Alex would surely know what had just transpired between the hero and herself, but she didn’t seem to mind in a way Lena felt a pull to the hero and she didn’t mind she’s always liked women she thought maybe it had been harmless flirting on her part but something deep inside her mind was telling her it was something more.  
Later that night.

Lena had officially been let out of the DEO with reign she went to a hotel rather than her pent house they had all decided it would be better if she wasn’t alone until they could send people In to search and make sure it was safe you cant ever let your guard down with Lillian at large.  
Reign and Lena got ready for bed Lena in the master suit and reign in the living room she didn’t intend on sleeping.  
Lena was clad in her black silk pajamas. She slid into bed sent a text off to jess that the DEO or in this case FBI would be there early in the morning to search her office for any tampering. Lena was never more grateful for a nice soft fluffy bed she drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Warm comfortable and ready to head back to work.   
Across town.

Kara and Alex were set on kara’s couch having one of their sister nights after the excitement the last few months. 

“Kara what do you say to some awesome sisterly advice?” Alex asked a mischievous hint to her voice.

“Umh… a about what?” Kara asked as she grabbed the pint of ice cream Alex had sat on the table for her.

“Oh, UMMMMM I don’t know the fact that your different now that Lena is back and the fact that you have a huge crush on her.” Alex said all but smiling. Kara inhaled deeply almost choking on the spoon full of ice cream she shoveled into her mouth.

“Idowntknow..u men” Kara answered through the mouthful she had.

“Yes you do Kara now enlighten me as to when you started getting a crush on your best friend?”  
Kara’s face turned bright red she tried to will away the blush that colored her face and cheeks as she prolonged the silence by shoveling more ice cream into her mouth. Alex looked at Kara knowingly.

“come on Kara everyone can see it and honestly hunny your body gives it away the way you act around her its just like when you were with…..” Alex cut herself off not sure how that topic was doing with her sister at the moment so instead she continued with something else.

“I haven’t seen you smile this much since before Lena went missing I mean come on.” She paused.

“not to mention ruby told me everything you two said to each other when we all hugged and dispersed.” Alex raised her eyebrow smirking as her sister blushed even brighter.

“oh no ruby I forgot oh man she shouldn’t have been listening….that’s…that’s um embarrassing.” Kara squeaked out as she blushed more. 

“Ha I knew there was more than what ruby told me now…. Spill Kara.” Alex laughed and pointed a finger at the blonde in a triumphant gesture. Kara threw her hands up and relinquished to her older sister human or not Alex would scare anyone.

“okay okay!” Kara exclaimed sighed and continued.

“I’ve always sort of had a crush on her ever since the first interview I had with her I just never thought anything more than friendly feelings would come up not to mention I was with mon-el at the time. I guess after everything loosing mon-el and then Lena being kidnapped it made me rethink a few things about my life mon-el couldn’t make me feel or smile the way Lena always seems to be able to. I guess my crush came back full force when we found her.” Kara explained fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Alex place a hand on her sisters fore arm and smiled.

“Kara I’m happy she’s back. I’m also happy she’s here for you again like before I know that after you sent mon-el away she was one of the only people you would even remotely talk about there for a while you scared us. Working as Supergirl all of the time and putting Kara Danvers on the back burner you even let your work at CatCo slip we were all worried for you then it got worse when you stopped seeing her and half of us altogether.” Alex stated calmly with sympathy in her eyes.

“I know Alex and I’m sorry for scaring you guys its just a lot had happened in such a short amount of time. The invasion, Mon-el and Lena being abducted by Rhea then me having to rescue them just to send mon-el away I… I was broken I didn’t want to see anyone. Then Lena being taken by her mother and experimented on.” Kara rambled on.

“Not to mention the stuff with Sam and reign after ohhhh boy. I’m surprised any of us made it out alive.” Kara chuckled as she put her now empty pint of ice cream down.

“I was so happy to hear Lena’s heartbeat again it.. it was like I was on autopilot Alex all I could think about was getting to her and protecting her making sure she was safe… I just want to protect her… I told myself that so many times after I brought her to the med bay.” Kara said with a thoughtful look on her face eyes shinning with hope and happiness. Alex hugged her sister and pulled back slightly.

“Kara its okay you know I wont judge you for any feelings you have. I mean if I did that would make me a hypocrite and I am not so if she makes you happy I’m happy okay kar. Besides I think she may have mutual feelings for you as well.” Alex waggled her eyebrows giving her sister a goofy smile letting her know everything will be okay.

“I uh I don’t think so Alex besides she just came back so now my only priority with her is to protect her.” Kara blushed and shook her head.

“Alright whatever you say Kara now would you like me to stay.?” Alex asked as she got up and cleaned up the empty cartons of ice cream and pot stickers.

“No No ill be okay you go home and spend time with your girlfriend please.” Kara smiled as she put the blanket they had shared back on the back of the couch. “Besides I’m actually tired to night you know for some one who was recently turned Kryptonian Lena sure can kick my butt around the block.” Emphasizing what she had said with a yawn.

“I’m sure…..Alright I’ll go home but know all you have to do is yell and we will all be here in a heartbeat.” Alex smiled as she shuffled on her coat and grabbed her keys and helmet.

“I know but I doubt ill need any help or anything for tonight I have a long day ahead of me I don’t think Cat has forgiven me yet for blocking myself off.” Kara said as she followed her sister to the door hugging her telling her goodnight and to be safe with that Kara locked her door and shut the lights off finally making it to her bed she collapsed on it and was out without another thought.


	7. Almost Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh somethings wrong and our superfriends are just now figuring more out. this chapter is a little smaller.

Lena arrived at L-Corp the next day acting like she hadn’t been abducted and gone for the last 4 and a half months jess was ecstatic to see her boss walk through the elevator doors. The DEO informed Lena that everything was safe both at her work and home so excited she could go home after work she began her usual work routine. Feeling as though she was missing something she shrugged it off and continued her walk to her office.

“Lena it's so great to have you back here’s your usual coffee from Noonan’s.” jess beamed as she handed the coffee cup to Lena along with some budget reports and magazine articles speculating on her disappearance, Lena scanned the article then placed the magazine on the table pushing it aside.

“Thank you jess it’s great to be back now what is first on my agenda today.” Lena smiled.

“Well you have a board meeting at 10 an international investor call at 2 and then nothing after that Sam informed me to make your work load light the next few days to allow you to ease back in she’s taken care of the more major projects.” Jess informed.

“Alright and where is Sam now.?” Lena asked.

“She just finished her call with the board. Would you like me to have her come to your office.?” Jess asked as she wrote something down on her note pad.

“Yes, if you would be so kind jess.”

“of course, Lena.” Jess said as she exited the CEO’s office.  
Twenty minutes had passed when a slightly disheveled and irritated Sam had entered Lena’s office.

“What’s wrong Sam what happened.” Lena exclaimed wide eyed looking at her friend and CFO.

“Oh, you know the board meeting. Getting a call from Alex about an incident at ruby’s school oh and a giant blue alien that Supergirl couldn’t handle by herself, just ya know a normal day in the life of a superpowered mother and CFO.” Sam laughed as she walked to lena’s desk.

“So, what can I help you with boss.”

“Wow sounds like you have had quite the morning…” she chuckled then continued.

“Oh, just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me.”

“Lena I’m sorry usually I have lunch with Alex but I’m sure if your lunch plans with Kara have been put off I’m sure Alex wouldn’t mind if you joined us.” Sam said with a confused look in her eye.

“Kara… who’s Kara.” Lena said with a lost look in her eye.

“Kara is Alex’s little sister the reporter from CatCo. You have been friends for 2 years now… do you not remember.” Sam asked looking precariously at Lena. It made sense that Lena couldn’t remember Alex at least in a DEO setting. But forgetting Kara that was unbelievable to Sam.

“I... I guess I don’t.” Lena shook her head it now forming a small headache.

“Well then ill just have Alex call Kara and we will all have lunch together I’m sure its just the stress of things that’s getting to you.” Sam said sympathetically as she walked over to the bar in Lena’s office and poured her a glass of water summoning jess to get Lena some Excedrin. She handed Lena the glass as jess came back in with the pills she watched Lena take the pills and slam the water back.

“Alright well I’m going to go call Alex and I will be back momentarily why don’t you think about where you want to go for lunch.” Sam said as she exited Lena’s office.  
Sam was on the phone to Alex almost the moment she stepped out of lena’s office.

“Alex you need to call Kara and we are all having lunch with Lena she said something that caught me off guard.” Sam said worriedly.

“Okay Sam calm down explain.” Alex said speaking softly trying to soothe her girlfriend.

“Lena was suppose to have lunch with Kara this afternoon but instead she asked if she could have lunch with me…. Alex, she doesn’t even remember Kara…” Sam rushed out all in one breath. Hearing Alex inhale deeply.

“Well I guess I will call Kara and just fill her in and tell her to meet us for lunch.” Alex calmly stated. “if she doesn’t remember Kara I suppose there’s more that Lillian messed with besides her short-term memory and rewriting her genetics.” Alex thought to herself as she sighed.

“Okay thank you baby I just wanted to let you know i… I know I kind of panicked or overreacted I’m just still getting used to Lena being back and it still pisses me off that her own mother did this to her…” Sam said voice filled with emotion as her eyes started to well up she pushed away the thoughts and cleared her throat. “I guess meet us in half an hour ill text you where just make sure you fill Kara in please.” Sam said with a confirmation from Alex and an I love you as they hung up the plans were set now all they needed was to get through this lunch with everyone emotionally intact.  
A few short minutes later after pulling herself together Sam re-entered lena’s office.

“Alright have you decided where you’d like to go.” Sam smiled at Lena the trance of tears that were in here eyes gone the moment she put back on her professional face.

“Yes, I would like to go to jasmine’s and don’t worry beings how I’m making a fuss I will most definitely pay.” Lena smiled as she stood grabbing her purse and phone letting jess know both her and Sam were headed to lunch.


	8. Glimpses of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start to get real. next chapter will be wow just saying

Half an hour later Sam and Lena were already sat at Lena’s personal table with menu’s open before them waiting on Alex and Kara. Lena was nervous, and Sam was too as she didn’t know how this was going to go. They ordered lena’s signature red wine while waiting for the other two ladies to show up.

“So, Kara huh.” Lena said flatly as her attention was obviously elsewhere.

“Yeah I’m dating her sister Alex you remember Alex from the DEO right.” Sam shook her head seeing lena’s attention buried in her phone.

“Of course, I remember Alex Supergirl and her were there when I woke up.” Lena’s gaze coming up from her phone as she spoke about the superhero a smile on her crimson lips.

“Yes, yes she was there. Oh, by the way how is keeping your powers in check working have you had any problems today?” Sam smiled and asked sincerely.

“Oh no actually I haven’t broken anything I did have a slight problem with my hearing this afternoon, but the Excedrin helped I suppose maybe it was just being slightly stressed that was messing with me.” Lena frowned.

“Oh, okay good if you want we can head to the DEO after work and have her take a look at you lead lined earrings to see if maybe the mix isn’t just right.” Sam cheerfully said as she caught a glimpse of Alex and Kara across the room waving them over.

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” Lena said as she followed Sam’s eye line to Alex and and…. Lena’s thought process stopped, she couldn’t breath finally finally Lena saw the blonde who had occupied her dreams for the last 4 and a half months a blonde with bright blue eyes hidden behind her glasses they were so blue she could compare the sky to them and they would win, A smile that was so blinding Lena could almost not bare it lena’s heart raced and her head began to pound. Lena cleared her throat took a gulp of whine and straightened her posture.

“Hey Sam.” Kara waved as Alex and Sam disconnected from a quick kiss. She turned to look at Lena with a bright smile.

“Hello Lena, its nice to see your back I wasn’t told where you went or what happened, but I can say I’m glad your back.” Kara smiled “I know she doesn’t remember me, but I want her to know I missed her.” Kara thought as she finally took a seat.

“Hello to you to miss uh… Danvers and to you too Alex.” Lena smiled and thought to herself. “You would think I wouldn’t ever forget this sunny blonde she reminds me of Supergirl.” Her heart stuttering a bit at the thought her knees shaking slightly under the table. Lena decided to get up and excused herself to use the restroom.

“Sorry I have to use the facilities I shall be right back.” Lena said in a swift sentence as she stood and exited the room. They all smiled and looked back at the menu’s as she left.

“So, Sam she doesn’t remember me at all.?” Kara asked a look of pain in her eyes.

“Yeah I’m afraid so Kara I’m sorry but thank you for being patient if anything she just gets the chance of getting to know you all over again.” Sam smiled sympathetically. As she grabbed Kara’s hand from the table and gave it a quick squeeze.  
They continued to converse for a little while until Kara had realized Lena had not returned. So, she excused herself saying she was going to go check on Lena. Kara entered the bathroom to a sight she wouldn’t forget anytime soon Lena was leaning over the sink tears in her eyes water running as she stared at herself in the mirror lost in her thoughts. Kara cleared her throat but got no response from Lena, so she walked over and shut off the water finally getting Lena’s attention. Lena turned to Kara and began to explain when suddenly the brunette was engulfed in strong arms tears now falling freely from her face with reckless abandon. Kara wrapped Lena in a tight hug and began to cry along with her.

“I…I didn’t think you were…. r…real.” Lena sobbed out clinging desperately to the blonde.

“Of c…cour…course I’m real I’m real I’m right here Lena I’m so happy your safe.” Kara choked out as her emotions were on full blast. 

“I thought you were just a dream j…. just something that I imag…. imagined to ke…keep me sane while my mother kept me locked in that horrible cell of a room….” Lena stuttered out as she cried harder. Kara pulled back tears streaming down her face she looked Lena in the eyes and grabbed one of her hands she slowly pulled Lena’s hand up and placed it over her heart.

“L…Lena i…. I’m here I’m real just feel my heart beat.” Kara said her heart breaking at the sight of her best friend in pain.

“I I feel you I thought you were you were….” Lena’s words caught dead in her throat as the blonde’s free hand came up and wiped away the tears from her face the touch soft and so warm Lena melted at the touch. Eyes wide in disbelief she just stared at the blonde taking in every inch of her face still beautiful even tear stained. Lena subconsciously leaned in. Kara’s eyes stuck to Lena like glue breathing heavy as she quieted her tears the brunette being the only thing in her mind at that moment. Just as they were mere centimeters apart Alex came through the door the pair jumped apart at the sudden intrusion the moment broken now replace by awkwardness.

“Hey, you two okay you guys have been gone a while and Sam and I were getting worried.” Alex asked as she ignored what she saw them almost do not even five seconds ago. Smiling inwardly as she thought “God even when Lena doesn’t remember her she still has it bad for Kara… maybe Kara will finally believe me now.”

“Yea uh Lena was just washing her hands when I came in and we kind of got caught up talking.” Kara blushed as she scratched the back of her head. Lena just stood there in silence her thoughts trying to catch up to what had almost happened.

“Okay well why don’t you two head back out there I’ll be out in a minute the whine is going right through me.” Alex chuckled to herself as she walked to an empty stall as Lena gathered herself and left the room Kara following closely behind she turned and looked at Alex as she opened the door. Alex mouthing “We are most definitely talking about this later.” With a shy nod Kara exited and fallowed Lena to their table Sam smiling at them as they sat. Sam shooting Kara a knowing look for sure knowing Sam had eavesdropped. Internally kicking herself for the lack of self-restraint Kara just picked her menu up and pretended to find something to order. Her mind was still occupied on the brunette. A few minutes Alex returned sitting down next to Sam all ready to order. The rest of lunch went by quite quickly the Danvers sisters separating from the two business women with a promise to meet up later this week at Sam and Alex’s for a impromptu game night no boys just the girls.  
Later that day at the DEO Alex went through a small test for Lena’s eyes and hearing she decided that the lead in the earrings were indeed not enough so she had Lena try on other sizes and styles with more lead in them eventually Lena settled on a slightly bigger pair of diamond shaped ones.

“Thank you Alex I hope these will work I hate having to pull you away from Sam and ruby just to help me with a stupid pair of earrings.” Lena sighed.

“No, it’s okay Lena they understand I’m just trying to help you., You have to know they both went through something like this too. They adapted quickly I’m sure you will too.” Alex smiled as she marked some things down on her lab sheet. She had decided she wasn’t going to question what she had interrupted at the restaurant, so she just finished signing her papers and told Lena she was free to leave.  
Lena went straight home she was tired but decided to take a nice bath before heading to bed. Lena entered her bathroom she removed all of her makeup in the mirror she bent down pulled the plug up, so it would allow her to fill the tub she tested the water it was super-hot, but she couldn’t call it even remotely uncomfortable. Lena poured in her favorite bath salt it was a mixer of lavender and rose scents she stood from the tub and slowly shed her clothes from that day. She slipped one leg in the nice warm relaxing water followed by the other until the only thing unsubmerged was her head she laid back her eyes closed as she nodded to sleep.  
Lena saw flashes of the blonde heard, her laugh echoing through her mind glimpses of the blue eyes staring at her. The next moment a blackness and a voice she knew all too well. “You have never made me feel this disgusted before Lena. You come walking in strutting about like your worth something.” Her mothers voice breaking the quiet in a loud boom lena’s body jolting in the water. “Why can’t you be like your brother?” the next on echoing just as loudly. She was desperately trying to wake up. This time it wasn’t her mother but a softer more inviting voice.

“You can call me Kara then if I’m calling you Lena.” Lena’s heart rate slowed her breathing evened out.

“Of course, Lena I would love to be your friend.” The next one just as smooth as the last.

“Of c…cour…course I’m real I’m real I’m right here Lena I’m so happy your safe.” The emotion she felt from the blonde earlier that day. And finally, the one that woke her up from her nightmare turned dream.

“L…Lena i…. I’m here I’m real just feel my heart beat.” The feel of her hand over the blondes heart the solid steady pounding she felt in that moment she brought herself back to consciousness deciding she needed to hurry and finish bathing that she wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. She dressed in her fluffiest pair of pajamas and curled up on the couch the tv droning on in the background as she went over tomorrows paper work eventually falling into a dreamless restless sleep.


	9. Right and Wrong Blurring the lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay strap in guys here's where the shit starts hitting the fan. sorry in advance for calling the baby it i seriously am brain dead right now with things please dont hate me

Two weeks ago…

“Who the hell is responsible for allowing my daughter to escape.” Lillian spat at her security officer.

“We do not know Miss Luthor.” The man answered sweat on his brow nervous she was going to shoot him on spot for allowing a subordinate to get away with such a thing. Lillian has been on a rampage for the last few hours interrogating all of her henchmen ever since she found out about lena’s escape.

“Well we need to figure out who the hell let the little bitch out we hadn’t completed the finishing touches on her mental conditioning this could ruin everything.” She slammed her fists on the metal table making a slight dent.

“Yes, Miss Luthor I have my best officer looking through all of the camera footage as we speak we will find something.” He stated trying to assure his boss they would find who ever responsible.

“When you do shoot them on sight do not kill just wound I want to have the honor of seeing the light fade from their eyes.” Lillian almost smiled at the last words to cross her lips.

“Yes Miss Luthor.” The officer said as her left the room and headed to the security room. Little did she know it was him that allowed her to escape. Lillian had found the Daxamite pawn a month or so after the invasion had ended she asked him how he was cured of his weakness to lead and he had told her that he was from the future. She then mind wiped him and made sure he was under her control before testing his loyalty. Little did she know that none of it affected him that he had been playing along the entire time she did how ever find out about a baby that had her daughter’s DNA that was mixed with said pawns she still didn’t know the location of said child. She did recognize the prince but said nothing as it mattered not to her she just needed someone who would do her bidding. Three weeks later (after the events of last chapter) the Daxamite had escaped as well he found himself back in the old dive bar hoping he would catch sight of some one familiar and he did…

“Mon-el!?” a familiar voice caught his attention. It was Winn he was shocked and excited all at the same time.

“Winn! Thank god one of you is finally here look I need to see Kara right away.” Mon-el said his face looking worried and tense.

“Of course, why didn’t you just head to the DEO in the first place?” Winn asked taken aback by the Daxamites presence. 

“I can’t can you have her meet me here and uhhh tell her to bring Lena with its urgent I’m begging you Winn.” The urgency in his voice kicked Winn into over drive he had his phone out in an instant sending a text to Alex to have everyone including Lena to meet him at the dive bar. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked at mon-el.

“So, when did you get back how are you still alive?” Winn asked with interest in his eyes.

“Winn it will just be better to wait until everyone else is back please lets just get a beer I could use one.” Mon-el said quietly and they went over to the bar. Winn’s curiosity killing him, but he wasn’t going to push.  
About an hour and 5 drinks later everyone had shown up the first to arrive being Sam and Alex after that was James and Jonn followed by Reign, Kara and Lena everyone dumbstruck when they saw Mon-el Kara was in shock seeing the man she once loved that she thought was gone forever right in front of her again.

“Mon-el!” Kara exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him just to make sure he was real she looked into his eyes. He looked into hers seeing all the emotions all of the questions. He couldn’t waste any time he told them what had happened how he was here.

“Lena I am responsible for helping you escape.” He stated her face was in shock. A few minutes of silence followed before Lena walked over and with a harsh slap on his face followed by a hug.

“Why the hell did you let her do those horrible things to me?” she asked as she hugged him tighter.

“And why the Fuck would you stay there after helping me escape?” She all but yelled at him here face red with anger. Kara grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Mon-el she hugged her tightly and told her to relax that he was going to tell them everything as she made a point to look directly at Mon-el. Lena turned from Kara breaking their hug now calm she cleared her throat. “What horrid thing does mother have planed now.?” Lena let out hoarsely. 

“Well do… do you remember when my mother took our hair when she had us held as hostages.?” Mon-el said as he looked sympathetically at Kara and more sympathetically at Lena worried he would feel her rage again. Mon-el knew she was more Kryptonian now than human but the baby was half human half Daxamite. Kara’s eyes went wide with a horrified look of realization on her face she had to sit down. Lena was a tad slower to get what he was saying so after a few moments she cracked she busted up laughing she laughed so hard her stomach started to ach finally with tears in her eyes she stopped laughing and a look of disbelief on her face she spoke.

“Are you Fucking kidding me right now are you saying I have a Fucking child? With you none the less?” Lena lost it at this point as was back to laughing her heart out she ended up rolling around on the floor. Kara decided enough was enough she blew her ice breath over Lena to cool her off once Lena had stopped she helped her up and they sat down and waited for Mon-el to continue. Everyone’s eyes wide with the scene that had just befallen them.

“Well Mon-el continue we need to know how to stop her.” Kara said after a long moment of silence.

“Well you see I know where the child is the problem is we need to get to it before Lillian starts looking she intends to capture our child and raise it as her own there no telling what she will do to get what she wants.” Mon-el relents finally telling them of the child’s where about and Lillian’s ultimate plan after they had come up with a plan Mon-el filled him in on everything else how he’s from the future how he’s married and here to help stop Lillian in her quest for power and control over the world.

A few hours later Mon-el had managed to pull Kara to the side to talk with her alone everyone else decided they needed to get drunk after all of the news.

“Hey Kara… I’m sorry I come back, and this is what you get from me.” He apologized sincerity on his face.

“Mon-el it’s fine I’m glad your okay and I’m more than thankful for you rescuing Lena but like she asked why did you let them do those things to her?” Kara asked a look of confusion on her face.  
Mon-el sighed taking his jacket off and placing it on the back of the chair he had been sat at.

“Kara I’ve been to the future and yes you have a lot of help now, but you need Lena, the future is so horrible without her by your side to help you now not to mention her company is responsible for 98% pharmaceutical breakthroughs in the next two hundred years she’s the reason I’m cured.” He stated with gratitude on his face hope in his voice.

“Wh….what do you mean you had a part in making her this way.” Kara was getting mad she wanted to freak out, but she thought through everything he had just told her. She ultimately decided to let it go.

“No not physically I showed up after I was on my way to earth when she was kidnapped.” Mon-el said as he grabbed his glass and took a drink.

“So, what your saying is you came here to help us with something other than just to break Lena out of Cadmus?” Kara stated looking into Mon-el’s hazel eyes trying to see if she saw any hint of lying from them.

“No actually I’m here for my wife Imra but I figured I should help before things do go off tracks.” Mon-el stated as he scratched his beard.  
Kara stared at him for a moment thinking how in the hell she had ever loved him. Yes, she would admit she had been attracted to him she would not deny that but now that its been five and a half months since he was sent away and she’s now looking at the same man she just cannot see how she loved him.

“I want it back.” Kara said as she stuck her hand out. Mon-el looked down at her hand then he reached up and took Kara’s mothers necklace off and handed it to her.

“Thank you for keeping it safe but now we have more pressing matters are you going to help us find your child or tell us where it is so we can save it.?” Kara asked as she put the necklace around her neck and looked at Mon-el expectantly.

“Well you see the baby is a she and I’m leaving the naming up to both you and Lena.” He paused grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

“She’s on our ship and I’m entrusting her to you and Lena because I know Lena will raise her right with your help she will be a great hero besides I know I cannot take care of her she needs her mother.” Mon-el smiled he was doing this for the future for his daughter’s future.

“Why me and Lena why not just Lena?” Kara asked curiosity in her eyes.

“Just please Kara I’ve always noticed your love for her she may not remember or know it yet but I know she loves you too and besides I know I was an asshole when I was here I refused to let you be happy because I was being selfish in my own wants and needs but I’m happy now and now all I want is for you to save the future and be happy as well.” He smiled and started to walk out of the bar he paused and turned around.

“Also, I have a lot to make up for so why not start by helping save the world… ill be back I’m going to go get her and then I have to leave I’m late already it took longer to escape Cadmus than anticipated.” He finished and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont hate mon-el but i think i like my version better than the one on the show in some instances. just saying please dont hate m.


	10. I'm Not Letting You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a fluffy filler chapter with our two favorite girls will there be a kiss who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and for reading there is plenty more to come so please enjoy.

A few hours after Mon-el left to grab her child Lena found herself in her pent house extremely drunk with Kara helping her to her bed. They walked in Lena stumbling all over herself she was thankful Kara had come with her to make sure she didn’t break anything that alien alcohol was way stronger than any human alcohol she had ever had she knew she would have one hell of a hang over in the morning. Kara walked Lena into her kitchen and grabbed her a large glass of water telling her extremely intoxicated friend to drink it and then she would help her to bed. Kara wasn’t going anywhere she wasn’t going to leave Lena alone, so she decided to make up the couch but before she could make it out of the kitchen Lena caught her wrist.

“Mmmmm.. thank you…Karaaaaaaaa for helpppppppping meeee get homeeee.” She smiled up at her gorgeous blonde friend as she slurred the words out then gulped down more of the water her other hand still holding on to Kara’s wrist. Kara looked down at her wrist and felt the warmth from Lena’s fingers. She smiled back and looked down at her drunk friend.

“That’s what friends are for Lena and your my best friend I wouldn’t let you be alone at a time like this.” Kara smiled and tried to walk again lena tugging her back.

“Whhhhhhhatttt aree you dddooooooooing Karraaa.” Lena asked drunkenly.

“I’m going to make up the couch, so I can sleep here tonight.” Kara smiled then tried to walk away yet again being stopped by a strong tug.

“Mmmmmm you caannnnnn shareee my beddd I promisssseee I’ll be gooooodddd.” Lena dopily smiled her eyes heavy from the alcohol and the lack of restful sleep.

“Lena your drunk ill sleep on the couch It’s fine I promise.” Kara said as she waited for a response.

“Noooooooo commeeee sleeeepp in my b bedddd its ssoooo mucchhhhhhh commmmfffyyyerrr thannn the couchhhhhh.” Lena attempted but butchered half of the words by the slurring. Kara just looked at Lena her heart pounding away in her chest she finally decided to not argue with the drunk genius and relented to sleeping on her bed with her.  
After Lena had drank the rest of her water Kara placed the glass in the sink and helped Lena to her room Lena helped Kara find some clothes that would fit and sent Kara to change in the bathroom.  
Lena stripped not bothering to get new clothes on she collapsed in bed the blanket tight around her. She closed her eyes and waited for Kara to return a few minutes later she had she was clad in a pair or Lena’s shorts and her old university hoodie. Lena gawked at Kara’s legs. Kara smiled and just moved the blanket enough for her to wiggle in they laid there in silence for what seemed to be forever until Lena finally rolled over and asked Kara to open the window.

“It is a little warm in here do you mind if I just wear the sports bra I have on instead of this hoodie I love it and all but it’s really warm in here Lena.” Kara said as she looked at her friend in the eyes. Thinking about how this is the first time since she’s known Lena that she will be sharing a bed with her.

“Karaaaaa you cannn be nakeddd for all I careeee just pleaseeee open the windowwwww.” Lena all but begged the blonde.  
Kara got up and opened the window knowing that with two Kryptonians in one bed it was bound to be a stifling warm night. she walked back around to where she had been laying but stopped and took the sweat shirt off all too aware of Lena’s eyes on her, so she decided she wasn’t going to stop with her shirt she smoothly slid her bra off as well half naked she lied back in bed next to Lena. Kara was inwardly smirking to herself as Lena had to roll over to keep from staring Kara rolled the opposite way closing her eyes.

“Goodnight Lena.” Kara said quietly not expecting a response.

“Gooddd nighhhttt Karaaaaaa.” Lena said drunkenly with sleep in her voice.  
With out another word they both passed out both exhausted from todays events Kara moved in her sleep so to say she was surprised when she woke up with Lena wrapped around her Lena’s naked body pressed against her own she was shocked one because usually she was the cuddler and for two she had no idea Lena went to bed nude. Kara stared at her naked friend she couldn’t help but feel her body Lena’s head was on Kara’s bare chest Lena’s arm wrapped around her waist and one leg slung over Kara’s hips Kara tried to not stare but she could see Lena’s bare back and perfect ass with the blankets tucked between Kara and Lena she was seeing more of Lena than she could of herself minus her chest.  
Kara laid her head back and closed her eyes her mind wondering her heart pounding she hoped and prayed she wouldn’t wake Lena up but before the thought had made finality in her mind Lena let out a gruff good morning her voice thick with sleep and her Irish accent. Kara’s heart almost broke out of her chest at the sound of her accent it was barely noticeable in everyday occurrences but now that she was hearing it early in the morning it was more present and noticeable. Kara pretended not to hear her when her thoughts were interrupted by Lena again.

“I know your awake Kara your heart beat gives you away it sounds like a very very loud drum.” Lena lazily let out as she scooted closer to the blonde her eyes still close. Kara watched Lena and finally answered.

“Good morning Lena.” Kara said in a sleep filled voice not realizing how she sounded when she husked the greeting out. Lena turned her head up facing the blonde then she finally opened her eyes. Kara lost all train of thought when she saw the brilliant green of Lena’s eyes. She was lost for a moment so was Lena green caught blue and they kept each other gaze not caring about anything else in that moment  
Lena craned her neck up, so she was mere inches away from Kara leaned down just as her alarm went off Lena managed to catch the corner of Kara’s mouth in an almost full-blown kiss slightly defeated she just held her lips to the corner of Kara’s for a minute before she pulled away and rolled over facing the opposite direction of Kara.  
Kara was lost in a daze her heart hammering in her chest her body hot and missing the feel of Lena against her immediately. Her thoughts interrupted by Lena asking Kara to turn her alarm off and to go back to sleep. Without hesitation Kara did exactly what Lena wanted she rolled on her side to face Lena’s back and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she felt a shift in the bed and Lena was pressing her back against kara’s front half asleep Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms and pulled her close getting lulled back to sleep by the warmth and comfort of the women she held. Just before she fell asleep she whispered so quietly she wasn’t sure Lena would hear.

“I’m never letting you go.” With a kiss to the back of Lena’s head she finally fell into a restful sleep.  
A few hours later Kara awoke to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. Kara stretched feeling the bed empty next to her she grabbed her glasses and pulled back on her bra. She walked out into Lena’s kitchen to find the brunette only wearing an overly baggy shirt that she was currently wearing as a dress. Kara smiled at the sight just enjoying the feel of everything.

“Well look who’s awake.” Lena said over her shoulder as she placed a plate down on the island she looked at Kara and told her to sit that food would be done in a moment. Kara just sat down letting Lena call the shots.

“Milk, water or orange juice.” Lena asked with a smile in her voice.

“Uhhhhh orange juice would be nice please.” Kara said as she watched the brunette grab a glass and open the fridge pulling out a gallon container of orange juice. Lena quietly poured the blonde some and set the glass down in front of her she looked at the blonde before saying.

“So, I guess Supergirl is the only person who can handle my drunk ass.” Lena smirked as soon as she saw Kara almost choke on her juice.

“I beg your pardon.” Kara squeaked as she coughed and cleared her throat. Lena smiled at the blonde who was feigning obliviousness.

“Well after last night and again this morning I put two and two together Kara I am a genius after all.” Lena smirked then placed two fully loaded breakfast plates on the island she turned off the stove grabbed some forks and poured her own glass of juice.

“I had my suspicions but after you practically carried me in last night and after seeing your legs and bare chest this morning it sort of just clicked. Also, as you already know no human can pick Kryptonians up unless they are more than human and besides a pony tail and glasses come on.” Lena tease and began eating.  
Kara’s brain short circuited her mouth hung open she took a second thought everything through then ultimately agreed Lena was of course right Kara closed her mouth reached up and took off her glasses Lena’s gaze watching everything the blonde did in that moment.

“You know you are cute with or without your glasses your eyes are so blue that even with them on I still get lost in their never-ending sky.” Lena blushed as she admitted.  
Kara took a shape inhale of breath willing her heart to start again the words Lena had just said she had fantasized about the entire time she’s known the CEO. Kara thought she had Dreamed their almost kiss this morning, but it turned out to be real everything rushing back to her. Her face turned bright red her ears on fire she quickly busied herself with eating after they were done eating Kara cleaned up and did the dishes as she told Lena to go take a shower and relax. Lena had agreed and thanked Kara for last night and for doing her dishes with Kara dismissing her thank you for one of her own to Lena for cooking this morning. The rest of their morning going by in a blink the had decided to meet up again later to pick up Lena’s daughter from Mon-el at the dive bar later after Kara hugged Lena goodbye and flew to her house to take a shower then clad herself in her super suit to do some patrolling the morning leaving both women in a giddy state.


	11. How sweet you are is nothing compared to How sweet you taste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so moving forward im so sorry for the slow burn but damn i just enjoy writing for these two. minor freak out with a whole lot of sweetness on the side.

Kara had been giddy ever since she left Lena’s pent house this morning she patrolled and found nothing but a few bank robberies easily stopped with the combined power of the NCPD and Supergirl. Kara was excited happy and in general in amazing mood. She flew to the DEO smiling when she landed her sister giving her a weird look.

“What’s got you in such a great mood not that you’re not normally the living embodiment of the sun. but somethings different what happened.” Alex inquired a smile on her face.

“Nothing what makes you think there’s something going on.?” Kara beamed and decided to tease her sister a bit.

“Kara you are the worst liar ever now spill don’t make me go get Jonn.” Kara’s grin widened and with that threat she decided to spill.

“I uh may have stayed over with Lena last night.” Kara said as she blushed and fiddled with the edge of her cape. Alex’s eyes widened, and she smiled so big about to tease her sister. Kara saw her opportunity to tease Alex first to make her think something happened when it didn’t just to see Alex’s face Kara smirked yet again.

“I stayed over, and we slept naked well she did I was wearing shorts. And fun fact did you know that Lena likes to cuddle also.” Kara’s face lit up as she saw her sister’s face morph from a smile to a grin to a little horrified her sister was sharing this kind of thing with her.

“We also kissed…” Kara paused and laughed at Alex’s mouth hanging open. Before continuing.

“Well almost she kissed the corner of my mouth. We cuddled some more and went back to sleep then next time I woke up to the smell of bacon Oh My God Alex did you know Lena could cook.” Kara smiled brighter as her rambling continued. Alex’s face beginning to take on a wide variation of shapes and looks.

“She also knows I’m Supergirl did I tell you she’s an amazing cook.” Kara finished catching her sister’s full attention on the last sentence she spewed from her mouth of sunshine. Alex gave her a look.

“Kara hold on you told Lena your Supergirl.?” Alex exclaimed her face in a horrified look at her sister’s recklessness.

“Well no she guessed she is a genius you know Alex.” Kara sighed.

“And besides she knows about Sam and Reign, so I guess it was only a matter of time. Besides she’s super now too Alex.” Kara stated a matter of factly.  
Alex thought to herself for a moment about everything Kara had just said she decided it was true Lena is a genius, so she decided not to lecture Kara instead she smiled.

“Okay fine I’m not mad I get it I understand Kara now is this the only thing that has you in this amazing mood today.?” Alex asked 

“Yup!” Kara exclaimed popping the “p” at the end of the word. Kara was acting like a little space puppy who just got a new toy. This made Alex smile so big she hasn’t seen her sister this happy in a long time. Alex shook her head.

“Alright little miss lovestruck let’s see if we can find something for you to do.” Alex said happily turning around and heading for the main HQ table.  
Across town at L-Corp there was a similar scene taking place between Sam and Lena.

“So, Miss CEO what could possibly have you in such a great mood after last night I figured you’d be in a stupor finding out you have a child and that said child is coming to live with you.” Sam smiled as she sat next to Lena on the couch.

“Oh, nothing really besides Kara spending the night and our almost kiss.” Lena tried to play nonchalant, but she could tell she failed as Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise.

“Whoa what? You almost kissed.” Sam smiled smacking Lena lightly on the shoulder.

“You fox you fill me in on everything I must know.” Sam said as she teased.

“Yes, almost kissed as in failed but I did kiss the corner of her mouth for a minute she was shocked the cute look of awe and confusion made her look even more like a puppy I didn’t think it was possible, but it is.” Lena smiled so big Sam almost didn’t recognize her CEO and best friend.

“Wow you must have really gotten to her then.” Sam said as she reached for her glass of water.

“I guess you could say that I mean what else did you expect to happen after waking up naked next to one another.” Lena full on laughed when Sam spat her water all over her coffee table. Lena picked up a tissue and handed it to Sam to clean up her mess.

“Lena! You can’t say stuff like that while I’m taking a drink.” Sam feigned angry as she sopped up the water with the tissue.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist but it’s mostly true I was naked, and Kara well shit she might as well have been she was only wearing shorts and my god her abs could cut a diamond.” Lena explained as she bit her lip at the memory. Sam’s mouth had dropped, and she started unbelieving at her best friend.

“Lena you need to round up your thirsty lesbian ass and ask the woman to be your girlfriend I mean it.” Sam deadpanned. Lena looked at Sam with a smile on her face which Quickly turned to worry.

“Oh no what if she doesn’t get along with my daughter.” Lena worried her bottom lip between her teeth her mood dropped slightly taken over by the worry she was creating in her mind.

“Lena calm down have you met Kara she is like the most loveable child ever.” Sam laughed at her own joke Lena just gawked at her.

“Yea your right but still what do I do Sam.?” Lena asked her voice wavering slightly.

“Just relax I’m almost 100% sure children and animals are the Danvers sister’s weaknesses.” Sam smiled as Lena was practically squirming in her spot.

“Okay okay yeah your right I just need to calm down Kara will love her just like Alex with Ruby your right Sam thank you.” Lena calmed herself and pushed those thoughts aside.  
With the exciting conversations out of the way their day continued as usual Lena just happier than usual jess noticed but didn’t say anything. She took note that Lena had requested to be reminded to leave at 6 p.m. today and for everyday here on out.  
6 rolled around and as if on que Lena walked out of her office all packed up and ready to leave she smiled at jess and told her not to let Sam stay any later that 7 with a final nod Lena took her leave.

She drove straight to the dive bar Kara already there as soon as she walked in she was swept off to the side by Kara.

“How was your day.” The blonde smiled looking into green eyes with affection and wonder.

“It was well how about yours Darling.” Lena replied as she saw the blondes smile brighten at the pet name.

“It was great but now that you’re here its amazing.” Kara all but spun in her spot if Lena didn’t think Kara was cute well she sure did now.

“That is wonderful now uhmmm is Mon-el here yet.?” Lena asked as she looked around trying to spot the Daxamite.

“Nope not yet.” Kara said popping the “p” as she rocked on her heels.

“Okay good can I ask you something please.” Lena said shyly as she lowered her voice she almost looked bashful. The sight made Kara melt.

“Of course, Lena you can ask me anything.” Kara said as she looked at the expression on Lena’s face morph into relief.

“Okayyyy.” Lena blew out as she in hailed deeply again working up her courage then she let it all out in a rush. 

“Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriendevenifimabouttobetakingcareofmykidineverknewihad.” Lena gasped as she caught her breath.  
The next thing she knew she felt strong arms wrap her up and soft firm lips on her own Lena’s brain just quit her senses overloaded so she just leaned in and kissed Kara back passionately nothing else around her mattered at that moment just the electricity coursing through her body. Lena was lost in the kiss the blondes lips matching perfectly with hers she licked the blondes bottom lip silently asking for permission with out further attempts the blonde slowly opened her mouth inviting Lena’s tongue to explore there kiss grew more languid they stayed like this for a few minutes until the clear of a throat caught their attention it was Sam. Sam smiled at the blushing Lena.

“So, I guess she said yes?” Sam chuckled.

“Actually, she did not answer me she just kissed me.” Lena smiled cheekily toward Kara who was smirking at Lena. With out another moment Kara quickly pecked Lena’s lips again and answered.

“Of course, id love to be your girlfriend.” 

“Good now that Lena isn’t freaking out anymore I believe we have someone we need to meet.” Sam said as she pointed to the door where Mon-el was standing holding a bundle in his arms. Sam walked over to the table Lena and Kara staying back for just a moment. Lena looked at Kara then said.

“How sweet you are is nothing compared to how sweet you taste.” Lena smiled up at Kara as she blushed.

“Well the same can be said about you now shall we go see our child. Because I don’t know if you know this, but I love children and now that we are together I will help you raise her like she is my own because she is apart of you and I want all of you and that includes her.” Kara smiled and hugged Lena. Lena had tears in her eyes no one had ever been this caring to her in here entire life her eyes welled up with tears, but she pulled herself together and squeezed Kara tightly then breaking away with a smiled she interlaced her fingers with Kara’s and headed over to Mon-el.


	12. Everything is shiny and new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter length is always varying but things will start to pick up in may ways next chapter but for now enjoy some more sweetness and first date plans.

They crossed the bar fingers intertwined smiling as they reached Mon-el and their child. Lena smiled as Mon-el beamed at them both.

“Well it looks like you two are in a happy mood.” He commented as she adjusted the baby in his arms.

“Yes, you could say that.” Kara answered slightly swinging her and Lena’s hands.

“So, let’s see who you have there.” Lena let go of Kara’s hand taking the bundle from Mon-el she looked down at the tiny baby she was now holding just in time so see bright green eyes looking up at her Lena’s heart instantly melted tears welled up in her eyes. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder as she gazed down at the beautiful child in her girlfriend’s arms.

“She has your eyes.” Kara and Mon-el laughed as they both said the same thing. The sweetness just made Lena cry happy tears she began to speak to the baby she had decided on a name for her.

“I have decided her name would you two like to hear it.?” Lena asked as she took one of her hands an wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Of course, I would love to know what you have decided to name our child even if I will not be around I do care I know she will be in wonderful hands.” Mon-el smiled sincerely. Lena looked at Kara waiting for her response to catch the tears in her eyes as well.

“I…I wou…I would love to know what you have decided.” Kara stuttered as she cried happy tears.   
“Her name will still begin with an L for the Luthor tradition, but I would love for her to have your last name Kara she doesn’t need the weight that the Luthor name puts on someone.” Lena asked as she stated a fact she herself knew from growing up being adopted.

“Of course, but I would like her to have your last name too simply because with us raising her she will know her mother is the only Luthor to have erased that stigma of the Luthor name followed by her addition.” Kara’s words caught Lena a little by surprise Lena smiled and relented.

“Alright everyone meet Lexie Luthor-Danvers.” Lena said as she turned around and showed Alex, Sam, Reign, Jonn, Winn and James. Ruby would get to meet her soon enough they were in a bar, so ruby was sent to her friend’s house for the night. Everyone was in awe of the child Lena held in her arms. So tiny with dark brown hair and almost an exact replica of Lena’s green vibrant eyes. Lena turned back to Mon-el.

“Thank you for bringing her to me you can stop by when ever you have time to see her I promise I will let her know her dad.” Lena smiled at him.

“I would appreciate that thank you Lena I know the circumstances she was born under I’m glad to have a daughter of my own and I’m glad she has not one but two mothers to raise her to be the wonderful woman I know she will be.” Mon-el stated as he ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair smiling fondly at her.

“Mon-el uh… you’ve really changed in your seven years I am proud to know you and to be her to protect your daughter and call her my own I’m proud of the man you have become do not let Imra down.” Kara said with a seriousness she didn’t know she had. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

“Thank you Kara I’m glad you are happy and I’m glad I could be a part of that.” He stated as he took one last look at his daughter in her mother’s arms he smiled and said his good byes tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He turned and said he would be back in the future and left. Kara smiling at the man he had become.

“You know at one time I wanted to beat the living hell out of him but now I’m glad all I did was slap him.” Lena stated dryly as she never took her eyes off Lexie. Kara smiled at that and at the sight in front of her she was now a new mom along with Lena she was excited and scared all at the same time she couldn’t wait to see what Lexie would grow up to do. She looked more like Lena rather than Mon-el.

“Let’s get her back to your house what do you say Lena.” Kara asked the brunette who was still staring at her daughter. She smiled and shook her head to let Kara know she had agreed. A few minutes later and they were all situated in Lena’s car Kara driving and Lena in the passenger’s seat still holding a now sleeping Lexie. Kara just beamed her heart full and her life starting a new chapter. Kara took off and was half way back to Lena’s pent house when Lena spoke.

“I know this is fast Kara we literally just started dating even with most of my memories of you gone but would…. would you like to move in with me to help take care of our daughter?” Lena asked as she looked over at the blonde with a new look in her eyes.  
“It’s fine Lena honestly I wish this all would have happened sooner I’ve always liked you I just never knew you felt the same way until the other night and uh… maybe the night in the restaurant. So of course, I would love to move in with you and our daughter.” Kara said with affection in her voice proud to have a small family to call her own. Lena looked over at Kara her eyes so green if Kara hadn’t been driving shed be lost in the forest of her eyes Green was quickly becoming Kara’s new favorite color not that it hadn’t been before just more so now.

They arrived at the pent house now home to all three after Kara would move her things over in the next few days. They had everything they needed for Lexie. Lena always 3 steps ahead when it came down to being prepared they setup Lexie’s crib in the spare bedroom with two parents that had super hearing it was easy to hear when she was awake or sleeping when she was fussing or just entertaining herself. 

They settled into a routine over the next few months Kara would get up with her on the odd nights and Lena on the even ones they were the best parents even if it took all Kara had in her not to spoil her daughter rotten the same could have been said about Lena, but she was the first to cave and bought her daughter all of the cutest baby clothes and toys she laid her eyes on. Alex and Ruby were Frequent visitors along with Sam and Reign they were over there almost every night of the week so one weekend when they came over   
Lena offered to let Alex and Sam take Lexie for the weekend to spent time with their niece. Lena also took this chance to spend time with Kara and take her out on a proper date. 

Lena enlisted Reign’s help along with calls and texts to Alex and Sam when Kara had went to get food.

“So, what do you plan on doing.” Reign asked as she looked at Lena who was deep in thought.

“I’m not sure I mean we can literally go anywhere so maybe the Eiffel Tower or Rome ohhh what do you think shed say about a museum.” Lena’s thoughts going a mile a minute.

“Lena I’m sure whatever you pick she will love.” Reign laughed at her friend’s antics. “Besides I just need to be here to protect the city if anything happens while you and your girlfriend are gone correct.?” Reign asked. 

“Oh yes thank you again for that by the way you’re the best reign.” Lena smiled as she hugged her friend quickly knowing reign really wasn’t a hugger.  
Lena spent the next few hours getting everything set for Kara and her she knew what she decided to do an she was sure Kara would love it instead of being all out she played it simple dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in national city then just a short walk to the park where Lena had a professional photographer who would be waiting to take photos for them. Lena just knew Kara would be happy with anything Lena chose as long as she was there with her.


	13. Lost in Rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so forgive me i'm not great at writing fights or stuff like that so i did my best. this is still my first fanfic so please be nice.  
> not to mention i was having a hard time putting together this chapter. lena and kara on a date things don't go as planed insert evil bitch mother and you have this chapters outline.

They met at the restaurant for dinner Kara being chivalrous as always pulling Lena’s chair out for her they were both dressed in semi-formal wear Kara wearing a nice white button down long sleeve shirt her hair left down flowing over her shoulders and a nice pair of black skinny jeans that showed off her toned legs through the skin-tight fabric.   
Lena on the other hand was wearing a black strapless dress her hair down and light makeup that accentuates her bone structure in her face her hair also let down but straightened.   
Her dress not only allowing a nice view of her cleavage, but it left just the right amount of length to the dress to show off her legs, the creamy pale skin that would leave any bystander drooling. She opted out of wearing her lead lined earrings deciding that a different pair of earrings would work better for her outfit.   
She had a simple pair of black heels and a black handbag she looked like she was really trying to steal kara’s breath. The date was starting out wonderfully, but it would soon turn into something completely different. 

They made it through dinner with no problem after they left the restaurant they encountered a small group of paparazzi all trying to take pictures of the Luthor and her new conquest so they hurried to Lena’s car and set out to drive to the park instead of course something just had to creep in and try to ruin their night but all it took was one smile from Kara and reassurance that tonight was not going to be ruined that put them back on track.

“You know I was planning for this night to go way smoother let’s hope the second part of our date will go better.” Lena sighed and continued to drive refusing to give into doubt about her plans.

“Lena anything and everything I do with you is always the best time for me hell we could be planets away from each other and just some words on a screen would be better than the actual planet.” Kara grinned and grabbed ahold of Lena’s free hand gently running her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. Lena smiled when she felt Kara take her hand her insides melting more and more every time Kara would do something so simple and gentle the words echoed in Lena’s mind Kara had always been sweet, but this takes the cake. A few short minutes later they were at a deserted park not far from their pent house luckily none of the paparazzi’s followed them. They had met James at the center of the park and decided he would just stay quietly behind and find the best places for photos.

They spent almost an hour walking around holding hands laughing and having James take pictures they slowed and stopped when they came to a pond. Kara grabbed lena’s hands and held them in hers rubbing the back of them with her thumbs she looked Lena in the eyes and smiled just happy to be where she was with Lena.

“You know after everything that has happened I would have never imagined being here with you like this.” Kara said as she leaned her forehead gently against Lena’s. Closing her eyes, she continued.

“I have never been this happy in my life ever and I’m so glad that you came back that you’re here and and your…your mine.” Kara stuttered out as she opened her eyes the sight before her making her breath hitch. Lena was staring back at her. Her big green eyes now looking like they had a tint of orange shining in the dim sunsetting light making them look like a forest of autumn under a sea of green. Lena smiled up at Kara with affection in her eyes.  
“And I am glad to have you I guess ever since we moved in together I’ve been getting flashes of our past the past I was denied when my mother wiped my mind of you.” Lena breathed out her eyes brimming with unshed tears.   
“Kara, I remember the first time we met in my office I remember you left your phone on my couch and I brough-” Lena was silenced by Kara pulling her into a kiss he hands letting go of Kara’s as she moved them to cup the blonde’s cheeks. Kara’s hands resting on Lena’s hips. At this moment this is when James pointed his camera and took the picture that when later developed would show the emotional rainbow of unending pain joy suffering love hope and goodness. James would later develop this photograph for them it would turn out to be the thing that would change everything.

They stayed enraptured by the kiss they shared for a few moments before all hell broke loose over Kara’s comm Alex cut in she sounded hurt.

“Ka(cough..cough)Kara you an..and Lena need to head to the DEO immediately.” Alex forced out before the comms cut out. The both looked at each other and took off into the sky Kara flying slightly faster than Lena. They touched down at HQ a moment later to the sight of an utterly in shambles DEO main room. Kara immediately Listened to hear her sister her heart beat weak but Sam already there to help.

“Kara Lena I could really use your help right about now!” Reign cracked in over the comm’s.

“Where are you we will be there as soon as possible.” Kara asked worry in her voice. Before reign could answer Lena and Kara already changed Kara in her standard Supergirl outfit and Lena in a black suit (the one Kara wore while she was on red Kryptonite in the tv-show) it had the house of el coat of arms. 

“We..We are Down by the water front” Reign panted as she threw a punch and a kick.

“Alright on our way” Kara and Lena both took off in a blast of air not even a full minute later the women arrived to see Reign and Jonn swarmed by an army of Metallos with a cyborg superman closely in tow next to a Lillian Luthor perched atop a building watching the mayhem un fold Lena’s Heart sank and her blood boiled when she saw who Lillian had Lexie in her arms smirking like she had won. Without thinking Lena charged her mother and Henshaw. Kara closely behind Lena was shot by a kryptonite beam from behind it wasn’t even affecting her Lena was on a mission and that mission was to beat the living shit out of her mother and get her daughter back, but she had to get through Henshaw first.

Kara’s eyes were wide when Lena wasn’t even phased by the beam so instead she picked up her pace and followed her girlfriend. Sam and Alex showed up right after Kara and Lena did they helped to free Reign and Jonn as Lena and Kara were fighting with Henshaw. Kara saw the rage in Lena’s eyes she saw how blow after blow she took it only caused her to punch harder and kick faster Lena punched Henshaw so hard she dented the unbreakable metal. Kara ultimately decided that she would leave Lena to beat the crap out of Henshaw as she mad her way to Lillian to ultimately spare Lillian from her daughter’s rage and rescue her own daughter in the process.

“Lillian give me back my child.” Kara demanded as she stepped closer to the eldest Luthor.

“No why should I she is not yours she belongs to my daughter and as her grandmother I am taking her away from unfit parents like the two of you.” Lillian yelled as she held Lexie close knowing Kara would not attempt to harm her in any way if that child was in her arms. 

“Lillian you’re the one not fit to be a parent look at what you did to Lena you made her forget me you made her into something she didn’t want.” Kara yelled her eyes sparking at the though she breathed in deeply to center herself and to keep her self from making a huge mistake. “you have no idea the damage you have caused to everyone that has ever known you this planet suffers with your prescience on it if I were to kill you the world would be a better place now GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER.” Kara screamed tears spilling from them in anger. 

Lena had been pumbling Henshaw she was denting him left and right Henshaw managed to get the upper hand at one point and stabbed Lena in the side with Kryptonite. Lena how ever did not feel it she just powered through the pain. Only on one thing on her mind her child. So finally, Lena relented, and she exploded her heat vision punching its way through Henshaw her power so raw and emotionally tied the beam came out a pure white not blue not red but a blinding white.

Kara heard Henshaw’s screams of agony and she dare not let Lillian out of her sights. Jonn came from behind stealing Lexie from her the moment Lillian let down her guard mouth a gaped as she saw the raw power her daughter shot out from her eyes. Utterly terrified and now empty handed she took off she disappeared in an instant the Metallo army following right behind her. Kara watched as Lena just kept blasting she was lost in her rage Kara carefully walked towards her trying to talk to her, but Lena couldn’t hear her she was so wrapped up in destroying Henshaw.

“Lena baby I’m here please calm down please relax we have Lexie.” Kara yelled trying to get through to Lena. Nothing in response Lena heard nothing.

“LENA STOP IF YOU DON’T YOU COULD KILL YOUR SELF.” This time Kara begged still not response.   
Kara decided she was going to risk it she ran over to Lena and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She waited a second with no response so instead she kissed Lena on the cheek apologized and hit her in the back of the head effectively knocking her out cold. Lena unconscious over her shoulder Kara flew back to the DEO everyone else in tow


	14. Lost and Found.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen sorry about the retelling of some season two finale events but all in all i suppose lena is remembering more and more of the things Lillian made her forget ohhhhh and next chapter plot twist again.

The insight in the mind of one knocked out Lena Luthor.

2 years ago.

Lena woke up in her bed in the middle of the night drenched in sweat her head killing her she had no idea what had happened, so she got up opened her window and decided to get a glass of water her body ached he limbs heavy as she moved around her pent house she made it to her kitchen she was barely able to lift her arm up to grab a glass from the cabinet. She grasped the glass and slowly pulled it out the instant the glass was away from the cabinet she dropped it sending it to the floor shattering on impact glass was everywhere. Lena internally cussed herself out muttering to her self about how clumsy and weak she was. She bent down starting to collect the pieces of broken glass when she felt a sharp pain followed by blood coming from her index finger with more muttering and curses she finished cleaning up the glass followed by wrapping her finger up in a dish towel. 

Lena was exhausted, so she reached for another glass this time having no problem picking it up and filling it with water she downed two glasses before setting the now empty cup into the sink she headed to her room. As Lena lay in her bed she stared up at the ceiling think to herself how in just a few short weeks she would be stepping in and taking over LuthorCorp. She sighed and turned on to her left side facing away from the window. She eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present time.

Kara was flying with Lena over her shoulder everyone else following quickly behind. They made it back to the wrecked DEO command center in record time. Kara using her super speed to take Lena straight to the med bay gently placing her on the empty bed and switching on the sun lamps. Kara brushed lena’s hair from her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead she backed up and used her x-ray vision to check for any damage she scanned Lena’s upper body finding she indeed was hurt there was the very tip of a broken kryptonite dagger stuck in her ribs.

Kara rushed to Alex explaining what needed to be done Alex readied herself and rushed off to assist Lena. Kara knowing, she needed to be away from any kryptonite decided to find Sam and Reign and her daughter. She walked into one of the lounge rooms seeing Reign was holding Lexie as Sam helped clean her up she smiled and bounded over to the small group.

“Hey, thank you guys for handling her.” She smiled and patted Reign on the back. “can you please tell me why you didn’t get in touch with us as soon as things started happening I mean come on what even happened to the DEO.” Kara asked with a stern look on her face.

“Well Reign here was on her way back here from patrolling the city everything was quiet that is.” Sam answered as Reign finished for her.

“When a Metallo bot came flying at me he knocked me in to the war room table and the rest is history from there.” Reign sighed as she looked down at Lexie whose big green eyes were trained on Reign. Reign smiled at Lexie and Lexie beamed back with a toothless smile and a squeal that had all three women wincing from the pitch.

“Now how the hell does she smile and squeal for you, but Alex and I can’t even get a giggle.” Sam asked feigning anger as she looked down and pouted at the baby then she started talking to her in baby speak.

“That right there is why Samantha.” Reign laughed as she pointed to Sam’s puckered lips and furrowed brow. Sam looked at Reign with confusion.

“What are you saying she’s not amused by my baby face or speak.” Sam all but pouted out. Reign smiled again and waggled her brow.

“Look who her mother is do you really believe its enough to entertain the genius to be.” Reign stated as Sam’s face went from thoughtful to hurt. 

“So, what your saying is she likes you more because you don’t treat her like a baby.” They argued about this for a good twenty minutes before Kara interjected.

“Children… Children please stop with this besides she is just as adorable as her mother may as well have her brilliant smarts to.” Kara smiled as she plucked her Daughter from Reigns hands. Both women gawking at her when they both watched Kara the moment Kara picked Lexie up she was bouncing in her arms laughing and giggling. Kara just smiling and kissing her all over.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lena during the invasion being held captive on the ship.

Lena was dreaming about everything and nothing at all when a finger stroked her cheek thinking it was Kara she let it happen then she remembered the last thing that happened to her was being knocked out when a shelf full of science equipment fell on top of her. She opened her eyes to see Rhea had been the one who stroked her cheek she shot straight up.   
Asking where the hell she was and what Rhea had done what she did. Later she remembered the talk about her being wedded to Mon-el and how hair samples had been collected to make a child.   
She shared a mortified look with Mon-el anger in her eyes towards this evil queen’s son. She thought to herself “how could Kara be in love with such a selfish and childish man if you can even call him that from everything I’ve seen he’s just using her for the human experience.” Inwardly cringing at her own thoughts as she had been barely paying attention to Rhea she heard something that caught her attention. 

“What’s that?” Lena asked confused still angry with her situation pointing to the building on the screen.

“Well it’s the Luthor family’s children’s hospital of course now you can wed my son and you will produce an heir and you will rule by my side and my son’s if not well call this incentive.” Rhea rattled off as she ordered matter of factly.

Lena was lost and beyond pissed off Rhea had been hailed by none other than the president of the united states they instantly began arguing and finally someone she wasn’t expecting to see none other than Cat Grant appeared and in her own fashion she shut Rhea up with it ending with Rhea ultimately attacking air force one. Lena hoped and prayed that Supergirl hell even Superman would be there to save them.

A few hours later clad in a floor length red dress and her boobs in a cage literally. (sorry I had too Katie is so cute when they talk about this at Comicon.)   
She was escorted to the throne room by some heavily armor-clad men. “ugh can they just kill me already I’m so tired of this.” She thought to herself stopping just inside the room Rheas general offered her his hand she just looked at him and in her own fashion nose turned up she simply replied with.

“I’m good.” Walking with said general right behind her she stopped next to Mon-el. Rhea spouted about them taking hands and they did the ceremony interrupted by the general informing they were being hailed again. Rhea turned around and told them to take Mon-el and Lena back to their cells.  
Just before they made it to the door she saw Cat Grant again wondering what could happen now. In a last-ditch effort Mon-el tried to play hero.

“As your prince I command you to lay down your weapons and let us go.” He said in his best commanding voice the guard just simply pulled his gun up and pointed it at him.

“Haha yeaaahhh I didn’t think it would work either.” He said as he punched the guard knocking the gun from his hand. He grabbed the guard and flipped him around, so he was holding the guard around the neck. Lena saw the gun slide across the floor she simply walked over grabbed the gun shot the guard and continued walking. There was a sharp pain in her side as she passed out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back in the DEO present.

Alex was following Kara’s instruction as to where the blade tip was she located the gash and proceeded to stick her finger inside glad Lena was completely unconscious. She dug around finding the jagged edge of the kryptonite point and with her free hand grabbed a pair of surgical tweezers to pull it out. As soon as the piece was out Lena healed immediately. Shocked Alex used a q-tip to take some of Lena’s blood, so she could test it again Lena only being 89% Kryptonian last time would not have healed as fast. Kara being full blooded Kryptonian could not even heal that fast from a small Kryptonite dart. She sent the blood for analysis along with the broken piece of the dagger after checking Lena’s vitals. She decided to find Kara and talk to her about what had happened in the meantime.

“Hey.” Alex said as she patted her sisters shoulder.

“Hey how’s Lena?” Kara asked still holding Lexie.

“Uhm actually she’s fine I pulled the kryptonite out and sent it for analysis along with some of her blood.” Alex answered as she fidgeted a little bit trying to figure out how to ask what happened.

“Actually, Kara she is completely healed she’s still passed out though. Its weird though she healed immediately after I pulled the piece out.” Alex said hard in thought as she bit on her thumb nail. Kara’s eyes widened at this statement as she looked at Alex confused.

“What do you mean she healed immediately I can’t even do that.?” Kara asked with surprise in her voice.

“Well exactly what I said there isn’t even a mark Kara she looks like she didn’t even get stabbed.” Alex said as she sat down in the chair across from her sister.

“This is crazy I’ve been here for thirteen years Kal can’t even do that.” Kara blurted causing Lexie to stir in her arms Kara cooed and re situated her daughter in her arms.

“I know Kara I’m waiting for the results the only thing I can think is when Lillian altered her DNA she must have found a way to eliminate the effects of Kryptonite.” Alex said with a look that Kara could call her thinking face. Kara sighed taking a minute to run the possibility through her head.

“I guess it could be possible… I don’t know I guess we will see when she wakes up or when we get the results back.” Kara furrowed her brow and looked down at her daughter who was peacefully asleep again.

Little did they know Lillian did not do anything to rid the effects of Kryptonite. This was a matter of science and the body’s reaction to such a major change.   
(guess you will have to find out in the next chapter)


	15. Adapting. Changing. Evolving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood work and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Freaking hated this chapter i had to power through it and post it because there is minor relevance for later. its a shorter chapter but things will start rounding off shortly.

Kara and Alex had been in and out of the med bay for the last few hours checking on Lena sitting with her. They were waiting for her to wake up they were also waiting for the result of her blood and the Kryptonite. Kara was growing impatient practically wearing a groove into the floor with her pacing. Alex couldn’t handle it anymore and she sent her to get food for everyone. Not even ten minutes after Kara left Alex’s computer finally went off signaling the results were up for the tests. Alex ran to her lab and went over the results.  
Lena’s body was officially 100% Kryptonian and she had an excess amount of solar radioactivity in her blood which surprised Alex after seeing her unleash an un godly amount of heat vision not even 5 hours ago on Henshaw. 

Alex scratched her head and started spiraling into thoughts about how this happened how Lena was still alive shocked her. Alex wracked her brain with every variable and theory possible eventually she decided she couldn’t figure it out, so she decided that when Lena was awake she would ask her for help.

Kara returned with 3 big bags of to go containers from various places for everyone to have food after the day everyone has had they all deserved to stuff their faces and pass out on a full stomach. She sat the food in the lounge room grabbing two to go containers one for her one for Alex.

“What’s up Alex?” Kara asked as she handed her sister the container.

“I got the results of the blood work back and I’m so confused the Kryptonian DNA has completely overridden her human DNA she’s 100% Kryptonian now but that’s not what confuses me. What confuses me is the fact that she is over charged with solar radiation Kara she shouldn’t even be super charged after unleashing that huge amount on Henshaw earlier. She should have solar flared.” Alex explained as she tossed the papers to the side in favor for the food she was handed.

“Well I suppose it will take a genius to figure out a genius. Not saying your not smart Lena’s just kind of in her own league. I’m sure she may have some thoughts on how and why she’s still alive not that I’m complaining. I am however worried about her losing control again.” Kara shrugged as she popped food into her mouth.

“I know Kara i hope she’s able to keep this in check with that much power who knows what could happen.” Alex said slight worry in her voice.   
They ate Alex stayed back in the lab to go over the variables in lena’s blood and looked at the analyses results for the Kryptonite no surprise with the results the kryptonite was 100% authentic. The kryptonite not being the problem of the matter.   
Kara was in the med bay sitting next to lena’s bed. She had put her daughter to bed an hour ago sleeping soundly in a baby bed in the corner of the med bay Kara wanted her close.   
Eventually Kara had fallen asleep her head resting on her arm she had been holding lena’s hand making sure there was some contact to let Lena know she was there.  
A few hours later early in the morning 4 A.M to be exact Kara stirred to fingers running through her hair she relaxed into the soothing motion before she jolted her head up smiling realizing it was Lena. 

“Hey…” Kara husked her voice still heavy with sleep she smiled at the brunet her blue eyes shining.

“Hey how’d you sleep you looked very comfortable.” Lena asked as she ran her thumb over Kara’s cheek. Kara closed her eyes enjoying the touch for a moment.

“I slept great of course, because I’m here with you and Lexie.” Kara murmured yawning at the same time.

“Good we got her back I’m glad my mother didn’t get away with her.” Lena stated as she zoned out for a second her face impassive as she thought about what had happened.

“I….I uh remember everything Kara…. Everything my mother erased.” She paused inhaling deeply. “I remember loosing it today… th.. thank you for stopping me I have no clue what I might have done if you hadn’t.” Lena admitted as she looked confused, hurt and relieved. She shot Kara a sympathetic look as the blonde grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I’m glad you remember but you do not need to worry we will figure this out. Alex managed to test your blood when she pulled that piece of kryptonite from your rib’s…. the results say you are now a full blooded Kryptonian your body must have noticed the change because you didn’t feel the kryptonite you healed immediately and... and your solar radiation is off the charts.” Kara explained. Her face showing a whole range of different emotions her crinkle more accentuated with each word she spoke.

“All things not even I can do… maybe its all of the built-up energy you have stored already beings how you were born here.” Kara said thoughtfully. Lena smiled at the blonde she would have to look at the results, but she was sure her body had adapted to the Kryptonian DNA. 

“Let’s worry about that later I’m still tired so why don’t you jump up here and we can cuddle.” Lena said as she moved over and pulled the blanket down patting the empty space next to her. Kara smiled and eagerly climbed into bed with her laying on her back Lena pulled herself closer resting her head on Kara’s chest.

“I’m happy you’re okay and id do anything to protect you even if that means I have to knock you out… which I’m sorry for by the way.” Kara murmured as she kissed the top of lena’s head running her fingers through the dark smooth hair. Lena looked up and simply kissed Kara sweetly on the lips in understanding. She pulled away and hugged Kara closer.

“No need Kara I’m glad you stopped me before I could have done something I would have inevitably regretted.” Lena sighed as she closed her eyes listening to Kara’s even breathing and her steady heartbeat she relaxed as Kara went back to running her fingers through her hair they didn’t say another word they were just happy everything ended up being alright despite the minor hiccup with Lena. They fell into a sound sleep both relaxed and comfortable.


	16. Quiet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our two ladies finally get intamate no surprises this chapter just good old fashioned smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. It was extremely difficult to write this just for the simple respect factor. Any way enjoy leave comments Let me know what you think. hell Let me know if you have any ideas you would like me to write. Enjoy!

It had been almost 6 months since Lena and Kara had become parents, started dating and moved in with one another. They haven’t heard from Lillian for quite a while Lena had looked at the results from her blood work and ultimately determined she was a hybrid she was Kryptonian with no vulnerability to kryptonite she was essentially impervious to anything and everything…..or so she thinks. Lexie was at Sam and Alex’s. for the first time since previous advents they felt safe like they could be with out Lexie by there side for one night… and boy did they ever take full advantage they had not been intimate beyond a few heated kisses and a few exploring touches. The sextual tension had been driving them both mad they wanted each other they wanted to feel whole, better yet they wanted to fully express their love for one another.

Gasping, grunting, and panting had been heard echoing the room the rustling of sheets and the creak of the steal frame. 

“Ah..L Lena” Kara huffed out breathlessly as Lena kissed and bit at Kara’s neck slipping her hand into the other woman’s hair. 

Lena just responded by licking a trail from Kara’s clavicle to her ear stopping to take the blonde’s ear into her mouth to suck on and nibble at. Kara whimpered her eyes closed reveling in the feel of hot lips on her. 

Lena moved from her place hovering over the blonde by her side to straddling her she wanted to hear the sweet symphony of sounds the blonde would produce from the skill she would apply to the blonde. With her memories back, she wanted to make this moment last for as long as she could knowing full well the blonde had dreamed of this moment for as long as the burnet had. 

“Mmmmmh le..lena” Kara let huffed out as the brunet pulled back and sat up looking into blue eyes.

“Yes, Love what is it you would like from me.” Lena smirked her hair disheveled and green eyes blown with want and need for the blonde. Kara just pulled Lena back down on her kissing her slowly licking the brunets bottom lip asking for entrance.   
Lena didn’t hesitate she opened her mouth immediately licking her tongue into the blondes mouth her tongue gently caressed the other women’s with grace and skill. Lena kissed fervently swallowing a few moans and a whimper from Kara.

Kara buried one hand in lena’s soft silky hair as she sat her other hand on lena’s waist. Lena trailed her hands down from Kara’s cheeks slowly letting her fingers move down her neck leaving a searing trail. She felt the fabric of the button up night shirt Kara was wearing and with deft fingers she popped the buttons open she slid her hands up to the collar and slowly pushed it away exposing Kara’s toned shoulders, arms, perfect breasts and abs. Lena pulled back and bit her lip while drinking Kara in. it was at this moment Kara took   
Lena off guard by pinning her down on her back to the bed and latching on to her neck she bit softly awarding a moan to fall from perfect kiss swollen lips.

Kara licked at the delicious beauty mark on Lena’s long pale neck swirling the tip of her tongue down nipping at Lena’s collar bone. Kara didn’t hesitate to slide her right hand down from Lena’s arm to the hem of her shirt she slid her thumb beneath said shirt and rubbed gentle patterns into Lena’s skin.   
Lena whimpered and with her free hand pulled Kara up to capture her lips in another kiss this time the kiss starting out careful and soft shortly growing more rough and hasty.

“To hell with it.” Lena thought to herself as she felt her need growing more.

“mmm. Kara. Fuck. Mmm. Fuck me.” Lena moaned between kisses. Without another word Kara stripped the rest of lena’s clothes off of her. Herself now completely naked as well she situated herself with one leg between Lena’s and her thigh pressing into Lena’s center. Kara was planning on dragging this out for as long as she could or at least make Lena come until she could no longer feel her legs. She wrapped herself around Lena one hand in her hair the other grabbing and squeezing at her hip.

Kara pulled a pink nipple into her mouth and gently sucked and nipped until it hardened in her mouth. Gaining a gasp and deep moan from the brunet. She leaned to the side slightly, so she could use the hand that was on Lena’s hip to play with the unattended nipple. With both at attention she decided to kiss Lena deeply as she slid the hand that had been on her breast down Lena’s torso she lightly drug it down the flat part of Lena’s chest between her breasts. She continued down until she came to the soft skin and short curls of Lena’s mound.   
Kara teased Lena by dragging her fingers down and around touching her on her thighs scratching lightly at the flesh but not giving Lena any relief not giving her what she wanted. Lena moaned in protest every time Kara came close to giving in.

Lena broke their kiss and pulled back to look Kara in the eyes. Kara looked back just ginning then when Lena least expected Kara swiped her finger down Lena’s dripping center causing a low moan to erupt from her gorgeous mouth and her eyes to close. Kara smirked getting more turned on by the second so instead of teasing Lena any more she decided to give her what she wanted she entered her with one finger slowly massaging at the skin the wetness coating her finger Kara let out an appreciative whimper the feel of lena’s wetness arousing her even more. Lena heaved in a breath at the feeling. Kara pulled her finger up and swirled it around the hardening bud causing Lena’s body to jolt under her. 

Kara returned to her ministrations and decided to slip another finger in at this Lena groaned and rocked down on Kara’s hand. Kara incredibly turned on at this point kept pumping in and out of Lena as she slid her body down until her face was just above lena’s dripping center.   
Kara kissed and bit at Lena’s hip bones and inner thigh she licked her thigh slowly deciding she wanted a taste she took a quick swipe causing Lena to jolt and rock down harder on her hand.   
Moaning at the action she curled her fingers in Lena hitting a rough spot that cause a shaking groan to rumble from the beautiful woman under her. Kara took Lena’s bud into her mouth and sucked lightly and massaged it with her tongue. Lena now panting and rocking harder against the blonde reached her hands down to tangle in blond locks pulling slightly causing an electric shock to pass between Kara’s legs.   
Kara hummed from the arousal causing Lena to jerk again.  
Pushing Lena closer by the second Kara sped up not afraid to hurt the other woman knowing she physically couldn’t. Kara didn’t hold back she used her superspeed with her fingers and the next thing she knew Lena began gasping and moaning long and low her chest heaving.

“Ohh…oh fuck Ka…KArraaaa…MMMMM yess.” Lena moaned loudly. Kara was sure Sam and Reign could hear them all the way across town.

Kara slowed her pace but continued to help Lena ride out her orgasm Kara was so close feeling lena’s walls grip and relax around her fingers. Lena’s toes curled, and her legs went limp her breath slightly erratic and her heart hammering in her chest. Kara licked every once of wetness from her lover her eyes rolled back at the taste it was her new favorite flavor of anything and everything. Kara pulled out of Lena slowly hearing a groan from her at the emptiness she now felt. Kara stared up into blown green eyes and a flushed face Lena biting her lip as Kara took her fingers into her mouth and sucked every drop of Lena from them.

“mmm Kara… that .. that was so fucking good.” Lena breathed. biting her lip. 

“Good I’m glad you enjoyed because I know I certainly did.” Kara smiled as she came up and captured Lena’s lips with her own. They laid there for a moment before Lena sat up and pushed Kara down this time it was Kara’s turn. Lena didn’t tease Kara she jumped right to the good stuff. Lena was very skilled at being intimate with a woman, but this was Kara, so she wanted to make it special. 

Lena situated her center over the blonde’s and slowly started to grind against her.

“L….Lenaaaaa Ahh. Mmm” Kara moaned she started grinding back the sight of Lena on top of her diving her insane she bent up to pull Lena down into a kiss as grinded. They kept a steady pace. Kissing long and hard Kara moaning into Lena’s mouth and Lena moaning into Kara’s mouth they picked up speed causing them pair to break their kiss. Kara’s finding purchase on Lena’s hips holding her as they rocked against one another.

“Mmmm Lena im…im Gonna-“ Kara moaned. 

“its okay Kara…. Let go for me….let me ..see you come undone..” Lena husked out close to her second orgasm.  
Just a few seconds later the room was filled with moaning and cursing from both women. 

“Fuckkkkk Lenaaaa th.. that MMMMM” Kara moaned as they slowed their pace.

“God….Kara .. that wa…was sooo amazing I… I cant….i cant feel my legs.” Lena panted as she looked down into Kara’s blue eyes she smiled and kissed her.   
Kara helped Lena to move off of her and get situated beside her she laid back and pulled lena’s head onto her chest she ran her hand along Lena’s arm and kissed the top of her head.   
They were quiet for a short time before Lena broke the silence.

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena whispered tracing patterns on Kara’s chest with her index finger. Kara’s brow furrowed, and she looked down confused.

“For what.” Kara asked.

“For giving me the love, I never knew I could have…. And that’s what it is I love you Kara.” Lena said looking up at the blonde a smile on her face. Kara beamed at Lena teeth on full display.

“Of course Lena I will never let you feel like you couldn’t have something especially love everyone deserves love…..” Kara paused and bent down.

“I love you too and for every day until my last breath I will continue to show you.” She kissed her not allowing Lena a moment to interject. they pulled apart a moment later not another word between the two they slowly drifted off to sleep relaxed fully for what felt like the first time in a long time.


	17. Surprise’s in all Sizes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Reign getting baby fever? Is Kara going to be a mother of TWO new Kryptonians?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came from nowhere but i figured out a way to work it in if i am to make a follow up to this story and honestly i think i will. Let me know what you think.

Thing’s had been too quiet time progressed they spent weeks, months even years scouring the planet for Lillian Luthor. No sign no word nothing they never let their guard down they were always on alert it had been 4 and a half years since the attempted kidnapping of Lexie. Everyone moved on with their lives Alex and Sam got married and ruby was set to graduate early from high school later this year. Lena and Kara still lived together still took care of Lexie together they spoiled Lexie and Ruby to death they were always out doing something as a family either out with Sam and Alex or having game nights at their house. One-night Reign had come to Kara and Lena with a very unlikely request. They had dinner and played a few games with Lexie before Lena tucked her in.

“You had something you wished to ask us Reign?” Lena asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Yes, I do. Lena I would like both you and Kara to help me build a genesis chamber.” Reign asked as she fiddled with the bottom of her t-shirt. Kara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
The last 3 years reign has mellowed out she even stuck around and bought a house here in National City. She had been dressing normally more often and attending game nights she had fully integrated herself into the family. Reign was a great aunt to Ruby and Lexie she always made sure they were protected. 

“Reign I wouldn’t have the first clue on how to build one of those.” Lena answered in surprise. Reign chuckled and waved her hand in front of her face.

“Lena that’s why I’m asking for both you and Kara’s help.”

“What makes you think I know how to build one.” Kara laughed. 

“Kara, I have the entire record of krypton on a recording crystal at my house and as it tells me you were the youngest member of the Science Guild before being sent to earth now please kindly drop the dumb blonde act we know your actually quite smart.” Reign gave a sincere smile and batted her eyelashes. Smiling when Kara fidgeted with her glasses.

“Okay fine ill help but I don’t have the slightest clue where to begin.” Kara said as she sighed in defeat. Lena stifled a laugh at how easy Kara caved she couldn’t help but smile at the adorable dork and Reigns antics.

“Well I’m assuming that is where I come in.” Lena pointed to herself.

“You are correct I have a recording crystal with all the information that you need I just need you to find away to extract it from the crystal it’s… it’s a little on the broken side.” Reign said as she scratched the back of her head shrugging. Kara laughed slightly and shook her head.

“Alright I’m sure we can manage this.” Lena smiled.

“What prompted you to want to make a genesis chamber in the first place.” Kara questioned sincerely. Reign sighed and wringed her hands Kara and Lena where the only 2 to know she wanted to keep it a secret for a little bit longer at least until it was up and running.

“I… I uh missed sharing Sam’s body because I was Ruby’s mom too at that point now I’m just a cool aunt that lets her get away with things that her mom would not allow.” She spoke a hint of pain in her voice.

“And I’m great with Lexie I love that little girl like she is my own... but there again I am just the other cool aunt. I guess I just want a child that is mine I want a family too Kara everyone else around me has an extension of them in some way or another, so I would like a child do you understand.” Reign said her voice breaking slightly as she explained.

“Oh, okay great I will gladly help you deserve to be happy and you are apart of our family so why not make it more by helping you with starting your own little family.” Kara chirped up gleefully beaming one of her gigawatt smiles. Reigns mood immediately changed, and she went slightly ridged she had something else to ask but she wasn’t sure how to ask it.

“There is one more thing I would like to ask.” Reign shifted in her seat.

“As you know when the chamber is up and running I will need an extra DNA strand to mix with my own… and I can’t ask Sam because Sam and I are essentially the same. I would like my child to be completely Kryptonian. And I I don’t want to risk asking Lena as her DNA was rewritten soooo Kara if you wouldn’t mind and if your okay with it Lena I would Like if Kara could contribute and essentially be the other half of my child’s DNA when the time comes... only with both of your permissions of course.” Reign stated shyly looking from one to the other normally not comfortable with having these kinds of conversations. Lena was the first one to speak her thought process going way before Reign even finished speaking.

“I am perfectly okay with it as long as Kara is.” Lena said with a hopeful tone and understanding in her eyes. Kara chewed on her bottom lip taking the time to think about everything and finally settling on an answer.

“I will help you build the chamber, but I will need a little time on deciding to essentially be the other parent.” Kara said as she looked deep in though. Reign was happy because it wasn’t a no. and she expected as much form some one presented with something like this that they would need time to think. 

“Okay. I will meet you guys at L-Corp tomorrow with the crystal, so you can extract the needed information.” She said as she stood from the chair and grabbed her things.

“Oh, and can you guys just keep this between us for now.” She pleaded with a soft smile.

“Of course.” Lena and Kara both answered. And with a small nod from Reign she headed for the door they followed with hugs and goodbyes then locked the door and walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

“So, babe what has you so hesitant.” Lena asked as she faced the blonde.

“I... I don’t know…. I just I have an opportunity that I didn’t think I would ever have, to have a child that is biologically a part of me I mean do you know how amazing that is.” Kara said her eyes filled with amazement, her voice filled with excitement and hesitancy.

“Yes, I know but what is stopping you from going through with it.” Lena asked as she rested her hand gently on Kara’s fore arm she looked into bright blue eyes smiling she pulled Kara into a sideways hug.

“Well wh….what if we ya know.” Kara said as she looked at Lena a light blush on her cheeks. Lena just smiled back at her she chuckled.

“Kara are you saying you don’t know if you want to help Reign because your worried I won’t want to have a biological child with you…” Lena laughed such a musical laugh. “Kara I am more than okay with it I want to have a giant family…. Well bigger than it currently is extended or not I will have a child with you.” Kara blushed again and fidgeted with her glasses pushing them up her nose.

“I was but you just did one of the amazing things you always manage to do you reassured me and now I’m okay with all of it but I hope Reign knows the child along with her are welcome here any time and I will claim it as my own.” Kara beamed and kissed Lena practically bouncing at the prospect of not having just one but two full blooded biological Kryptonian children to add to her family. Kara worried inwardly about Lena’s rewritten DNA but between the two women they could figure out a solution if there was a problem. They got up and decided to call it and early night Lexie hardly ever wakes up in the middle of the night any more. They got lucky that the only Daxamite trait they have see show up is the strength and near invulnerability. They settled in bed and drifted off swiftly knowing that the next few weeks even months would be taxing mentally on both supers.


	18. Step One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot goes down and here we start our final ark lillian is fucking crazy and likes to think she is always a head of everything and everyone....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to take a short break from this story just for the fact that i am moving into a new place i will work on a follow up to this story along with a new work im sure you guys will enjoy thanks for reading. :) also sorry for jumping around so much.

The following months were spent at L-Corp all three Kryptonian brains working on overdrive Lena managed to extract all the data from the recording crystal as she could un fortunately there were a few key components missing. Kara being ever ready for slight delays with their work had already found a solution in the form of the hologram crystal that Alex had set up for her quite a while ago Kara immediately went to work asking her mother about such necessary things she wrote down everything they needed and began to piece it all together one screw at a time. Lena had to synthesize a few new metals not known on earth to complete the process the building process took about a month and the calibration and programing took another they had to make sure everything was completely accurate. 

“Well I believe we have achieved our goal now all that’s left is the DNA.” Lena sat back in her lab chair and smiled her glasses perched atop her nose. Green eyes shining triumphantly at the project just completed.

“Yes now how exactly do we uhhh ya know with the DNA?” Kara waved her hands at the device with a confused look on her face that was the one thing she was unsure of. Needles wouldn’t pierce their skin so how else. 

“Well you see love all you have to do is stick this little stick in your mouth for a full minute and then you insert it into this little tube.” Lena laughed as she handed Kara the DNA stick then pointed at the tube. Kara just smiled awkwardly and stuck the sick in her mouth pouting when Lena laughed.

“That was surprisingly easy. Well with your guys help anyway.” Reign said as she took the stick out of her mouth and inserted it into the machine Kara followed suit.

“You are welcome Reign.” Lena said with a pat on reigns shoulder.

“Anything for family.” Kara smiled and gave Reign a Quick hug. Lena input the commands into the machine Smirking as she began to talk.

“Now the incubation period is the standard human time so nine months and you,(points to Reign.)will be a mother and same with you(smirking she points to Kara) Daddy.” Lena and reign busted up as soon as Kara’s face went crimson and she gawked at the pair. Kara didn’t know if she should be mortified or happy.

“WH…..Why d…do I have to be called D… daddy.” Kara stuttered out as she fidgeted with her glasses face redder than a tomato.

“Because Reign was the one who asked for our help and you were a vital part to her idea, so you get to be called daddy.” Lena teased winking at Kara.

“Okay so that aside. Everything is going well and we have nine months so I have work I need to attend I will see you two Later. I will be at the DEO if you need me just give Alex a call.” Reign informed as she grabbed her phone and headed for the door. They waved goodbye to Reign and proceeded to go over the remaining DNA sequencing for recording purposes.

6 Months Later.

Lillian had been in hiding for years she had experimented on herself and others trying to replicate her work on Lena but failed to an extent she had invulnerability super speed, strength, flying and heat vision but lacked super hearing, X-ray vision and freeze breath. She looked the same but underneath she had upgraded herself cybernetically. She had a core of Kryptonite like Metallo she looked completely normal but lacked her right eye. She lost it in an attempt in enhancing it essentially, she was her own hybrid of sorts she was more than certain she could kill the Kryptonians herself along with a small army of Metallos and her newly repaired cyborg superman.

“I want my daughter and her… Her conquest to rue the day they ever stopped me.” Lillian grumbled to herself as she ascended in the elevator. She was on her way out of one of the remaining Cadmus bases this one being used as main base the other had been shut down to throw the DEO from her trail there were no records of this base existing. She quietly exited the elevator into the underground parking where the new Henshaw was waiting. They were going to strike, and this would be it. “Finally, they have had enough piece what you say to setting things into motion.?” Lillian spoke to Henshaw as she entered her car.

“I can’t wait to tear flesh from bone and see the light fade from their eyes.” Henshaw responded as he clenched his fist. 

“Delightful… but you leave my daughter to me.” Lillian warned. 

They headed to L-Corp they were ready to destroy the Kryptonians and take her granddaughter for her own. She had been hell bent on getting Lexie ever since she failed the first time she needed someone to pass all of her plans to once the world had been reshaped the way she saw fit one step at a time Lillian was going to rule the world. She smirked to herself already high on the thought of the power she would have. She had a nice little trick up her sleeve that would leave any Kryptonian nothing more than a mere human. She was bound and determined to use this to her advantage as she would crush the life from her own daughter.

20 minutes later at l-corp.

Lillian arrived and proceeded to contact Lena to ask for a meeting. Setting the bait and high alert Lillian was granted to enter but not before Kara had arrived with Reign right behind her. Lillian entered the building and was searched by security she had no need to hide anything for what she had was concealed in her skin. She entered the Elevator leading to lena’s office she knew her daughter would not be alone, but her plan was just to get her attention. Henshaw was busy with the actual part of the plan with all supers at L-Corp it left the DEO almost defenseless he was there to take the Martian and agent Danvers out, so he could set the prisoners free and learn the location of Lillian’s granddaughter.

The DEO was on high alert Lexie with Ruby as a last line of defense.

“Ruby you need to take Lexie to Clark and stay there until I tell you otherwise Lillian has resurfaced and is at L-Corp right now your Aunts are there with your mother and Lena be prepared and tell Clark Lillian has surfaced.” She scooped Lexie up and handed her to her daughter hugged them and they were gone.   
Alex had every DEO agent ready and waiting. Jonn was stationed by the balcony entrance along with Alex they were waiting for the war to follow. 

They however were not expecting a small Metallo army to show instead Jonn and Alex had made a valiant effort but inevitably were knocked unconscious and taken. 

Across the states.

Henshaw had intercepted and incapacitated the youngest Kryptonian with little fight and taken both her and Lexie. He flew them to the meeting point in national city as he arrived he noticed Metallo had finished his part of the plan no problem he strapped the youngest Kryptonian in Kryptonite Handcuffs and threw her in the same holding area as the rest them all bound and tied as well Jonn was fitted with a neutralization collar it rendered his abilities useless. He beeped in on Lillian’s comm and informed her of the progress.

“We have captured the youngest Kryptonian along with the director and assistant director and your granddaughter we will proceed on your arrival.”

“Good we will show them soon just how not to fuck with me as we take in their dying breaths.” Lillian’s telekinetic implant replied.

Back at L-Corp.

Lillian had exited the elevator and strode past Lena’s assistant who was shooting her a look of disgust. Jess had informed Lena of Lillian’s arrival on her floor the moment she heard the elevator. Lillian swung open a door to Lena’s office and entered closing it behind to give it a sign of privacy. Lillian was greeted with the expected sight of the older Kryptonians all in one room. Dead silence followed with looks of distrust and concern written on all their faces Lillian scanned the room and fixed her daughter with a cold gaze. 

“Mother. Here I was thinking and praying to god you had given up on your ridiculous plans to rule the world.” Lena calmly said as she straightened her posture in her chair.

“Ah well dear Lena I am sorry to disappoint but I just can’t help it. This county… this planet is beginning to get a little too alien for my taste.” Lillian stated flatly as she glared at Kara, Sam and Reign.

“Get to the point we tire of your presence.” Reign Practically growled her eyes taking on a red glow.

“Careful how you speak to me… wouldn’t want to hurt any of your disgusting family do we?” Lillian spat back her cold demeanor shifting to one of confidence. Their faces all taking on different forms of worry and protectiveness.

“Our family is not disgusting you and your thoughts of power are the definition of disgusting.” Sam gritted out taking a step closer to stand behind Lena her hands balled tightly into fists.

“You should feel protective seeing as how I have your wife and daughter along with the Martian and my granddaughter.” Lillian smiled enjoying the anger that crossed everyone’s faces. Reigns eyes were buzzing with rage and her body practically vibrating with anger. Kara was beyond pissed off she gritted her teeth fists clinched tightly and head slightly raised her heart hammering.

“Tell us where they are.” Lena answered calmly knowing full well her mother was there to get them riled up and unfocused.

“They are where I expect you all to be in an hour after this encounter here is the address if you are not there or if you show up before the hour is up I will not hesitate to kill them all.” Lillian walked forward to Kara handed her a piece of paper with the address shot her daughter a look and exited the room leaving the building to head back to her headquarters to start the final part of her plan.


	19. Step Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gearing up for one hell of a fight going into said fight with some unlikely help. Lena also gets pimped by winn and his suit skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter i really hope you guys are enjoying.

The women stood there in Lena’s office Air heavy and tensions high they had an hour to wait and come up with a plan to rescue everyone from Lillian and her evil plans. The silence that filled the room was broken after a few minutes by Kara sitting abruptly.

“I am going to make her pay Lena she can’t just keep popping up like this. She has hurt us for the last time.” Kara groaned out her heart finally slowing down she was so upset when Lillian had been here she didn’t know what she would have done if she had been alone. She thought about punching a hole where Lillian’s smug grin was. Lena stood and walked to Kara’s side she kneeled and wrapped her arms around her she kissed the side of her head and said.

“I don’t want you to worry about her when we get there later I would like you to leave her to me Kara she has been my unwanted mother for the last 28 years I will figure out a way to deal with her.”

“What do we do then what is the plan beings on how you are so calm I’m assuming you have a plan.” Reign asked her eyes back to normal her body less ridged. Lena looked up at Reign and smiled.

“Now you are correct I don’t know if any of you picked up my mother’s enhancements.” Lena said.

“Now that you say something about it I thought the lack of a heart beat was just on account of her not having one.” Sam piped up.

“See I’m assuming she experimented on herself turned herself into a form of Metallo fully equipped with a kryptonite core in place of said lack of heart.” Lena smirked. Kara’s face lit up in realization.

“So, all we have to do is get the kryptonite out and she’s as good as human.” Kara said.

 

“Right so that’s the take down part now I want Sam and Reign to help keep the Metallos off us I would also like you to rescue the family as Kara and I deal with my mother and Henshaw. We do this quick that way we don’t have to worry about anyone getting hurt.” Lena said with seriousness in her voice she cleared her throat and continued.

“Get everyone and get out fast we can deal with them not being defeated we can’t deal with loosing anyone.”

“Alright sounds like a plan everyone let’s go take care of our problem at the DEO then we can prepare for Lillian.” Kara said standing up and cracking her knuckles no hint of the reporter she was In Supergirl mode ready to kick ass and take names. They all flew out the balcony and headed directly to the DEO. 

A few minutes later. DEO.

They arrived at an utterly chaotic and completely decimated DEO some agents incapacitated others wounded and a few dead there was pools of blood both alien and human alike there were a few destroyed Metallo bots. The alien prisoners they have caught over the years running about the DEO attacking anything and everything in sight there was glass everywhere, papers strewn about and small electrical fires most of the main computer equipment destroyed. Winn and James did what they could to keep the DEO from being completely blown up and most agents alive. Kara immediately ran to them as Sam, Reign and Lena headed to the containment area to round up the prisoners who didn’t escape.

“Are you two alright?” Kara asked worry on her face and in her voice.

“Y…yeah we tried our hardest to keep this as minimal as possible, but I can only do so much with a tablet.” Winn huffed obviously is minor pain from the gash on his forehead and black eye.

“Yeah we had some help from an unlikely few.” James winced as he stood up. Kara made him immediately take his armor off, so she could x-ray him luckily all he had were a few broken ribs and a few cuts.

“Who helped you?” Kara asked surprise on her face as she scanned the room.

“You’re never going to believe it but Livewire and Psi helped they tried to contain what they could up here, but I think they went back down to containment to help stop the more ragey one’s.” Winn smiled wincing as he did he straightened and pulled himself on to a table.

“What they helped.” Kara said eyes wide in disbelief.

“Yeah they did I’m sure they will want something in return so cross your fingers its something small.” James said.   
Kara made sure they were okay along with everyone else on the main floor. She flew down to containment to see they were wrapping up only 4 prisoners who escaped the others were back in containment. Reign, Sam, Lena, livewire and psi double checking locks and the agents who were misfortunate and got hurt in the riot.

“Seems like you handled this in a hurry.” Kara said as she approached the small group crossing her arms over her chest.

“No problem here it was easy.” Psi answered in a short manner.

“We showed up and they were having a hard time with purple and horny over here.” Sam said as she pointed to the containment room behind her. Said alien currently knocked out.

“HA. Just needed a little more elbow grease.” Livewire snorted a slight laugh to her voice.

“Anyway, what the hell is going on to cause all of this I was in the middle of a nice nap who did you manage to piss off this time blondie?” Livewire inquired as she shook her head.

“Yes, I was quite angry when I was pulled from my reading by a alien smashing through my containment area.” Psi stated flatly. Kara took a second to decide if she should tell them but then she decided they could be back up if they agree to it.

“I really shouldn’t say but if I could ask for a favor I will grant you freedom if you help.” Kara said her voice in full seriousness. Sam and Reign gawked at Kara’s statement.

“Oh, ho ho…. This should be good… i'll bite.” Livewire smiled clapping her hands together once.

 

“I’m with her Let’s hear it Lady bird.” Psi said the nick name somehow seeming friendly this time.  
Kara explained the base idea of everything that had happened omitting the part about her daughter also being Lena’s she told them about the abductions about how Lillian was going to try and take them all out and conquer the planet starting with national city and working her way up by force. Kara looked down at her phone seeing she had a little less than half an hour left to get things in order.

“I’m asking for you guys to have our backs and take out whatever you can and to help rescue our family and peers.” Kara practically begged them. They looked from one to another and shook their heads in agreement.

“Alright we will help you in exchange for freedom, but we have decided we want to help even after everything is done as well the prolong stay in the cells here have helped put things into a different light for us and id do anything to stay away from those cells. But I still want to beat people up, so I guess it’s a win win if you agree.” Livewire said as she pointed to her empty cell.

“Same goes for me up until a few years ago I was a normal human I just want to do good and I would like help to keep my powers in check, so I can no longer hurt the people I care about on accident.” Psi sighed.  
With everything in agreement, they dulled out the plans. They headed up to the main floor and began to super speed things along with the pick up and the only thing left untouched were the broken computers Winn was currently running diagnostics on trying to salvage what he could from the database. Back-ups were un accessible at the moment. 

They had 20 minutes to go over everything and get the DEO agents that were wounded tended to. Lena pulled Kara off into one of the spare training rooms.

“Kara whatever happens today I want you to know I love you and Lexie what ever happens its for you and her.” Lena said as she pulled Kara into a hug holding tightly as if it were the last time she would ever see her or get to hold her. Kara tensed for a moment at the admission and what sounded like a goodbye form her girlfriend.

“Lena nothing is going to tear us apart I will fight until my last breath to see this through to the end… I love you too and Lexie will have both parents to come home to in the end I swear.” Kara teared up as she pulled back to look Lena in her eyes.

“I know Kara I’m just trying to prepare you if it comes down to it and I have to make a decision I choose you and Lexie over my own life you two are my world and I will give anything for you to make it out with her.” Lena choked out trying to swallow back the tears and sobs that were bubbling in the back of her throat. 

“Lena, I trust you and I trust we will make it out of this.” Kara said as she grabbed Lena’s hands in hers and rubbed the back of her hands with her thumbs silently crying. Lena freed one of her hands from Kara to wipe the stray tears from Kara’s cheek she then leaned in and placed a gentle but fiery kiss upon the blonde’s lips hoping her emotions shown through the touch of their lips. They pulled apart hugged and headed back into the main room to gather the final touches. They all had changed into their prospective suits Kara, Reign and Sam. Winn had pulled Lena off to Alex’s Lab he had a case with him.

“Look beings how this is a big fight I figured it was the perfect time to give you your new suit its like Kara’s but instead it has pants and a nice belt to match the cape just like Kara’s and the symbol on the chest the same the only difference is its green, white and black with a little silver. It also has a mask for your eyes instead of that cheap ski mask in case you decide to continue super heroing and well you are sort of famous so its also for privacy.” Winn smiled brightly as he opened the case.   
The top a dark green with black stitching the house of El symbol silver with a black outline and dark green backing. The belt a silver with a small green house of El symbol on the clasp the cape a black with a silver house of El symbol. The pants dark green with black stitching and black high heeled boots that cut off just below the knee. The mask the same green as the rest of the suit. There were also black bracers with shiny silver accents. Lena beamed at him and hugged him tightly without hurting him she backed away.

“Winn you have no idea what this means to me thank you. You are so talented remind me to get you something cool and techy when this is all done it’s the least I can do as thanks.” Lena said as she shooed him from the room to change. With in seconds her new suit dawned she exited Alex’s lab and joined the rest she was met with amazed stares. It was time to go get their family back. They were ready to go to hell and back.


	20. Step Three… Actions and Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get down to business and things don't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter thank you all for sticking it out with me and taking this ride i will start my follow up to this story shortly but for now enjoy this long eventful conclusion. comments kudos always welcome :)

They were amazed by Lena’s new suit it fit her perfectly she looked like a badass ready to take on the world she was the perfect balance of grace and ferocity the calm before the storm. Kara walked over to Lena a smile on her face and happy tears falling freely she did a once over with Lena seeing her House Crest on her girlfriend’s chest it suited her perfectly the green and black along with the silver enmeshed with the look accenting it perfectly she was proud of her and the woman she has become. Kara reminded herself to thank Winn for being so thoughtful he clearly had the family in mind when he made Lena’s suit she did not have a super hero name but I’m sure Cat would come up with a fitting one. They were ready, and it was time they all took off Sam carrying Psi and Reign carrying Livewire their small army ready to fight whatever awaited them.

A few minutes later.

They had arrived at the location given Livewire streaming into a light upon arrival as to not arouse suspicion and Psi hanging just behind the group of supers. Lillian came strolling out of a nearby door followed by Henshaw and Metallo with the hostages behind them bruises all over them except for Lexie and ruby who seemed to be almost unharmed.

“You’re here good now we can get this over with.” Lillian said a smug look on her face.

“Yes, mother lets end this once and for all you do not mean anything to me and I will not let you keep hurting my family.” Lena yelled fire in her eyes. Lillian gave a disgusted look.

“You wear that pitiful symbol I will treat you just like I treat them you are no longer a Luthor and are dead in my eye like you have been ever since your father graced us with your annoying and pathetic existence.” Lillian spat like a snake shooting its venom.

“No more talking you, stupid bitch I want my family back.” Kara yelled her hands in tight fists at her sides. Heart pounding blood boiling.

“Oh, such ugliness from such a pretty mouth you want them you come and get them.” Lillian smirked as she motioned behind her to the line that was their family. An army of Metallo bots came pouring out the door’s surrounding them the fight was on.

Lena took off after her mother Kara after Henshaw and the rest against the Metallo bots Livewire was able to free Jonn, Alex and Ruby from their bonds and she scooped Lexie from behind Lillian while she was distracted by Lena she took off with Lexie and Psi immediately like she was told. Alex, Jonn and Ruby jumping into the fray along with the rest they were taking down Metallo bots Left and right. 

Sam took a few blasts of the Metallo bots concentrated Kryptonite ray she was knocked unconscious a few feet away. This set Reign and ruby into a frenzy they unleashed their heat vision in unison and blew up a huge group that was coming right for them Jonn was ripping kryptonite cores out watching as line after line fell. Alex ran to Sam’s side.

“Jonn get Sam and I out of here we are no help right now. Ruby be careful, Reign if it starts getting too ugly get ruby out of here.” She yelled as Jonn grabbed Sam and herself and flew away.

Things started getting hairy as the Metallo bots began to pile up Reign took a few hits to the chest and face Leaving a few ugly cuts and a split lip Ruby managed to get the bots off reigns back with a huge gust of freeze breath. They froze and shattered almost instantly Reign stood up and went right back at destroying bots they had almost gotten all of them when 2 big spider Metallos raised from the bits and pieces of the smaller bots Reign tapped her comm for Winn.

“Send livewire back we need her help there is some frying to be done.” Reign said as she flew straight at the closest Spider Ruby on her heels. The fight raged on for a while longer until Livewire zapped back in accompanied by Jonn.

Kara was going toe to toe with Henshaw she managed to damage one of his arms only for it to morph into a Kryptonite cannon and fire it right into her chest she went flying across the warehouse into some near by buildings temporarily knocked unconscious.

Lena was taking blows from her mother she was sure she had a few cracked ribs and a fractured arm, but she just kept getting up the rage in her building when Kara went Flying she lost it she started hitting her mother harder and harder surprised her mother was able to take such blows.

“Aww come on Lena is that the best you can do.” Lillian grinned as she punched back causing a sick crack to come from Lena’s knee. Lena screamed in pain and lunged forward.

“Fuck you. You have no idea what pain is allow me to show you mother.” Lena spat back blood coming from her mouth at the next punch Lillian connected with her abdomen.

Kara heard Lena scream it woke her immediately she took off at sonic speed damaging the building she was in luckily it was abandoned so no civilian injuries. She connected a hard punch to Henshaw’s face that tore the flesh of his face off the metal exoskeleton underneath. The bloody metal shining with a red hue. Henshaw went flying into one of the spiders Reign, Ruby and Jonn were fighting the other one currently taking an ungodly amount of an electricity from livewire who just kept amping it up. It began to slowly fry the spider from the inside out its circuits overloading causing bigger and bigger explosions by the second. Jonn and Reign attacked the core as ruby alternated between her heat vision and freeze breath they connected at the core with such force the spider began to malfunction. Kara saw they were going to blow.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU NOW” Kara yelled at the top of her lungs as she punched Henshaw again. They followed her command and flew off instantly grabbing livewire in the process. Kara heat beamed Henshaw’s head clean from his body it fell limp on the ground with a hard thud. Kara looked over at Lena Pleading Lena follow her.

“Kara go I’ve got this I’m ending this for good here and now.” Lena strained as she was struggling against Lillian. Lillian took this moment to unsheathe the gold Kryptonite blade from her arm and dove it deep into Lena’s abdomen time stood still for Kara as Lena began bleeding with a final growl from Lena she punched her arm directly through Lillian. 

Lillian was wide eyed as she looked directly into her daughters eyes the light fading.

“Goodbye mother have (cough) a nice (cough cough) after life in (cough) hell.” Lena breathed out everything fading slowly. She pulled her arm out of her mother’s chest and fell backwards expecting to be swallowed up with the blast soon to follow but she didn’t she was caught as she passed out. 

Kara flew them out with such speed the explosion taking out a few empty buildings and a few cars. Tears streamed from her eyes as she flew faster than sound to the DEO she touched down in the DEO med bay a minute later Lena’s blood coating her arms. Alex immediately pushed Kara out of her way and began to work tirelessly to save Lena the sun lamps on max the surgery following to stop the bleeding and sew the heroine up she flat lined for a full minute Kara crying helplessly as the woman she loved had died right in front of her but before anyone could say anything the beating of her heart started up again and the monitor came back to life with a steady rhythm they did it Alex saved Lena’s life.

Kara waited until the only people left in the room were Alex, Lena and herself she was by Lena’s side in and instant holding her hand and brushing her blood coated hair from her face she asked Alex for a wash cloth and some warm water. When Alex returned with the items Kara asked Alex to take a blood sample to be tested. 

“Why would you like me to test her blood.” Alex asked confusion on her face hidden behind a few bandages and a few bruises.

“Lillian used what I’m assuming to be as gold Kryptonite on her and we have yet to know how it affects us.” Kara answered quietly not letting her eyes leave Lena for even a second.

“Oh so science I see I will get right on that is there anything I can get for you Kara?” Alex asked sympathy in her voice.

“Coul….could you.. ge….get me a ch… change of clothes one for le… Lena as well please.” Kara stuttered out quietly. Her tears spilling freely from her bruised face

“Of course.” Alex said as she walked over to her sister and bent down to kiss the top of her head she left the med bay without another word the blood sample in hand she figured she would give Kara some time to herself with Lena.

Alex ran the blood sample and headed to Kara and Lena’s to grab clothes Sam flew her there to save time. It gave them a chance to talk about what Reign told them.

“It was that bad after we left then huh.” Alex asked as she opened a few dresser drawers grabbing a few items of clothing and closing it again. From the other side of the room as she was grabbing some shirts from the closet Sam answered.

“I guess so from what Reign and ruby said.” Sam shrugged and frowned when the shirt she grabbed had holes in it she tossed it on the bed and grabbed a different one.

“I’ve never seen Kara like this I wonder what else happened Reign said they were both fine when Kara told them to leave aside from a few bruises and cuts.” Alex sighed as she grabbed the socks from the top drawer along with undergarments.

“I know its scary I’m glad Kara told them to get out when she did I was scared shitless when you let Ruby stay I guess I can’t treat her like she’s still that 13-year-old.” Sam said as she flopped down on the bed and waited for Alex to finish grabbing the needed items. 

“I know I’m sorry babe I figured she was being watched and they needed the extra help I was worried too but I know Reign was there to get her clear if anything happened.” Alex sat down next to Sam and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“I’m glad everyone made it out alive.” Sam said as she turned her head to which Alex lifted hers to look Sam in the eyes. 

“Me too.” Alex whispered as she greeted Sam’s lips with her own. A short tender kiss punctuated by the quiet calm that surrounded them. Sam was the first one to back away from the kiss she looked into Alex’s eyes hopefulness shining in her own.

“Now is the perfect time to talk about having a child… wouldn’t you say.” Sam said seriousness in her voice and a smile on her face.

“You….you want another child?” Alex asked with a huge smile and hope filling her words.

“Of course and better yet I want a biological child with you.” Sam said.

“Bi…..biological ho….how do you manage we do that?” Alex asked confusion on her face eyes wide with question.

“Well you see Reign, Kara and Lena have built a genesis chamber for Reign to have her own full blooded Kryptonian child…… and your going to be an aunt.” Sam stated with a smirk.

“Wh…well of course I will be Reign’s practically family.” Alex stated as she was deep in thought. Sam shook her head.

“Babe that’s not what I meant you see Kara contributed to Reigns child via her DNA.” Sam clarified. Alex’s eyes went wide.

“Does Lena know that Kara is practically playing sperm donor….but uhhh with her DNA.” Alex shrieked and cringed at the thought. Sam laughed and shook her head again.

“Lena was the one who okayed it before Kara even had her answer.” Sam informed with a small laugh at the visible relief she saw on Alex’s face.

“Ohhh so…..ohhh kayyyyy I get it now. Yes … yes ill have a child with you.” Alex smiled and kissed Sam quickly. They stood and headed to the balcony Sam wrapped her arms around Alex and took off to the DEO.

Four hours later.

Alex had gotten the results back from the blood test it revealed that all of Lena’s solar radiation was gone she was reverted back to human… or so they think…

“The gold Kryptonite takes away your power.” Alex frowned at her sister.

“Well she’s alive I’m okay with that and I’m sure she will be okay with it too who knows maybe its temporary.” Kara said as she looked down at the paper and then back at Lena.

“You should go rest Alex you had a pretty hard day as well as the rest of us ill be here to notify you of any changes.” Kara stated. Alex said goodnight to her sister and went home with Sam Ruby and Lexie. Reign had stopped in earlier to check on Lena and tell Kara she was headed to L-Corp to check on her child. After everyone but staff left the DEO was quiet Kara had been by Lena’s side and passed out just like the first time Kara had to knock Lena out she had her head on her arm sleeping peacefully at lena’s left side holding her hand. 

The next morning Kara awoke to Lena running her fingers through her hair at the realization Lena was awake she shot her head up. Blue met green and the world stood still.

“Lena!” Kara practically bounced with excitement.

“Kara….” Lena grumbled out protesting the sudden excitement from her girlfriend.

“Yes. Babe?” Kara asked as she scooted closer to Lena lowering her voice. 

“We survived… thank god I thought I was dead for sure.” Lena whispered hoarsely.

“Ye…yes we did.” Kara smiled.

“So, it’s a good thing all of those years ago I followed my gut instinct about the blond I woke up to with her sister staring at me.” Lena smiled weakly her body protesting even the smallest of movements.

“Yes, I am glad your instincts seem to be impeccable.” Kara beamed looking at Lena with such love.

“Yes, it seems they are.” Lena laughed wincing at the stinging in her abdomen.

“Am I human again.?” Lena asked feeling actual pain for the first time in five years.

“You are, The Kryptonite blade Lillian stabbed you with took away all of your powers. We have no clue if it’s permanent or how long it will last.” Kara smiled sadly at the thought of Lena never wearing her suit or her crest ever again.

“Oh, I see that’s slightly disappointing as I was just getting use to the idea of being a hero along side you.” Lena said weakly as Kara grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

“Yeah I am too but it is okay we will live I’m just happy you survived… which leaves me with one thing to say and one question to ask.” Kara smiled as Lena opened her eyes again her look attentive and waiting.

“I’m all ears darling.” Lena smiled this time a full smile.

“Well seeing you wearing my house crest and the colors Winn chose for your suit it got me thinking about everything we have been through and about how our family keeps expanding little by little. I love you so much Lena and after everything we’ve been through I would like to ask you if you would be my… my wife in earthling and Kryptonian standards.” Kara flashed her gigawatt smile and waited patiently for Lena to answer. The room was quiet for a few long minutes that felt like years to Kara, but she never lost hope or her smile.

“Yes… of course ill be your wife Kara I love you and you brought me back to being me when I couldn’t even remember you. You stepped in and helped with Lexie when we hadn’t even been dating for more than 10 minutes also you’ve saved me as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers more times than I can count you are my home. So yes, I will marry you my love.” Lena said with finality in her voice and love in her eyes. Kara jumped up and kissed Lena softly minding her wounds. 

“Yes!!!!” Kara sang as she jumped around the med bay. Alex had just arrived as Kara jumped up.

“What did I just walk into?” Alex questioned as her sister was currently walking on the ceiling grinning like a maniac.

“I asked Lena to marry me and she said yes!” Kara practically yelled the entire DEO could hear.

“That’s amazing!!!!” Alex smiled. They had talked in length about everything that had transpired. Alex looked over Lena’s wounds and broken bones. They all chatted until everyone else arrived they shared the news and ordered an ungodly amount of food. 

2 Years Later.

After all of the hardships and Dealings with Lillian the City seemed to be enjoying a lasting piece outside of robberies and car chases the group had continued to live their lives worry free and carefree not holding their guard up they were able to relax…… for now below the rubble of the destroyed warehouse the darkness that was only broken by a small monitor lighting up, A tank opened and a figure stepped from a pod.

“It’s been two years I hope you have enjoyed your peace…. It will soon be over.” She howled……


End file.
